


Slowly But Surely

by HannahNuhh



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood & Jace Wayland Friendship, Alec and Magnus, Alec martial arts, Alec saves Magnus, Angst, Asmodeus (Shadowhunter), Attacked, Background Asmodeus (Shadowhunter), Bad Parent Asmodeus (Shadowhunter Chronicles), Cheating, Coming Out, Dating, Domestic Violence, Established Relationship, Fighting, Gay Male Character, Human Alec Lightwood, Hurt, Hurt Magnus Bane, Love, M/M, Magnus Bane and Alec Lightwood First Meet, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Magnus's father - Freeform, Makeup Sex, Malec Monday, Matchmaker Isabelle Lightwood, Mugging, Past Relationship(s), Romance, Secrets, Self Defence, Siblings, Smut, Supportive Jace Wayland, Supportive Siblings, abusive, accepting his sexuality, domestic abuse, human Magnus bane, izzy lightwood - Freeform, jace - Freeform, jace wayland - Freeform, magnus and alec - Freeform, magnus night club owner, magnus saves Alec, no powers, pandemonium, relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2020-08-13 03:17:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 23,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20167267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannahNuhh/pseuds/HannahNuhh
Summary: Alec and Magnus meet and theres instant connection. They help each other overcome various obstacles in life while learning more about eachother.





	1. Meet Cute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec meets the man that will change his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! This is my first ever fanfiction so please go easy on me! I LOVE reading Malec fan fictions, so thought I would try and write my own! Let me know what you think!

The coffee smelled delicious as Alec waited by the end of the counter. Looking around the coffee shop, he glanced at a few of the figures at the tables sipping their variously constructed coffees with blank expressions on their faces. It was too early in the morning for any animation to be apparent in their eyes. As his glance reached the last table, he stopped abruptly. Looking back at him with intrigue was a face like no other Alec had seen before.

The man stood up with cat-like grace, picking up his coffee cup and stepping towards Alec.

“Hello” he said with a smile, “What brings you here so early in the day?”

Alec let out a breath with a grin, “Just got a lot to do today”.

He was about to reply, when the barista announced “Latte for Alec”. Alec nodded towards the barista thanking him for the coffee, and turned back towards the beautiful stranger. “Alec, I’m Magnus.”

* * *

Magnus was standing before this incredibly well built, dark haired, blue-eyed creature, thinking how glad he was that he decided to have a coffee before heading home from work. Owning a club had a lot of benefits, but even after all these years, Magnus still struggled to go home and sleep when the sun came up.

“Nice to meet you Magnus” Alec replied, holding out his hand towards Magnus’ torso and pulling Magnus out of his thoughts. He took Alec’s hand and gripped it firmly, leading a small shake of greeting.

* * *

Alec felt the touch as if Magnus had just touched his soul. This mysterious man, with gold liner framing his eyes, and eccentrically detailed shirt was somebody he never thought he would speak to but also didn’t want to stop speaking to ever again.

“How about you? What brings you to caffeine this morning?” Alec says with a laugh in his eyes. How easily Alec could just take him right here, right now.

“Well it’s been a long night for me. I’ve just finished work, but I can’t just switch off. I need to have some time to wind down first.” Magnus accentuated his words with some swift hand movements and Alec couldn’t help but notice the black painted nails and assorted rings that hugged his fingers.

“What do you do for work?”

“I own the club downtown, Pandemonium.”

Alec raised his eyebrows in surprise. Isabelle had tried to drag Alec there countless times, and had he have given in just once, he would’ve met this masterpiece of a man much sooner.  
Magnus caught Alec’s taken aback response and hesitated.

“Alec, would you like to continue this conversation over lunch sometime?” Magnus stood a little taller as he hoped the answer would be yes.

Alec blushed and looked down at his coffee with a shy smile. “Yes Magnus, I think I’d like that.”

“Wonderful, here’s my number, let me know when you are available”, Magnus wrote his number on a napkin from the counter and handed it to Alec.

Alec looked at the napkin, momentarily admiring the swirly numbers written in ink. He nods at Magnus, who smiles and leaves the coffee shop. Alec stands there for a few seconds while he takes in what’s just happened. He didn’t expect such a great start to the day.


	2. Reflection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus reflects on the meeting.

_Hi Magnus, this is Alec. It was great to meet you this morning; I hope you’ve had a good day. Alec x_

Magnus smiled as he read the text. He had just woken up from his 6-hour sleep, dreaming about tall dark strangers in coffee shops. He blushed, thinking about the muscles that showed below the short sleeves of Alec’s black t-shirt, and how he had wanted to do nothing more than run his hands over them and under his shirt… Magnus quickly shook his head. No more of that. For now... Magnus smiled again and got up to shower before getting ready for another shift at Pandemonium.

Stepping out of the bathroom with a white fluffy towel around his waist, he decided to text Alec back.

_Hello again Alec, I’m glad you decided to text me. I really enjoyed meeting you too; hopefully we can do it again soon? M xx _

Magnus put his phone down and chose his outfit for that night; a maroon shirt that loosely flowed over his toned torso, black skinny jeans, and layered necklaces. Smokey black eyes ready, Magnus picked up his jacket and phone and left for the night.


	3. Pandemonium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec steps out of his comfort zone and is rewarded.

“Alec, please! You always say no and it’s not fair! I want to celebrate with my brother. Come on, just this once, I promise I’ll never ask you again” Isabelle lied as she begged her big brother to join in the birthday celebrations for her 20th.

Alec rolled his eyes, not believing the ‘promise’ she’s just made. He was about to refuse once again, when his phone pinged with Magnus’s reply. He read the text and tried to conceal his smile.

Maybe, if he said yes just this once, he would be able to see Magnus again… The idea of seeing Magnus on the dance floor, moving with the music was all he needed to set that smile free.

“Ugh fine. But if I do go out tonight, you’re not allowed to complain ever again that I don’t come out.” He said with firmness in his voice to show he wasn’t messing around.

Isabelle, not caring of his tough act, jumped up and down with delight. “This will be great Alec! You’ll love it, I promise!”

Alec gave her a disbelieving look.

“Go and get ready, everyone’s meeting here later for pre’s”. Isabelle grinned, turning away towards her own room to get ready.

* * *

Magnus looked out towards the dance floor from the VIP area. Bored, he watched as girls tried to impress guys with slutty movements, couples edged the room with their writhing bodies rubbing against each other as they kissed like nobody was watching, and friends danced together while miming actions for every word of a song.

He looked at his watch. 11pm. Only four hours to go before he could close up.

As he looked back up from his wrist, he noticed a new group of people coming through the entrance, putting their coats in the cloakroom, and heading towards the bar. Magnus didn’t pay much attention until the last person walked in. His eyes widened as he noticed the familiar dark hair, blue eyes, and white smile.

Maybe this night will be interesting after all.

* * *

Alec entered the club, smiling at a witty comment of Simons.  
He adjusted his navy blue shirt slightly, feeling the heat radiate as he walked closer to the dance floor. He followed the group closely, not wanting to get left behind. He wasn’t so keen on crowds of people. He liked having space, control of his surroundings. He tried to relax his hands as he walked towards the bar with Isabelle’s friends.

He ordered a rum and coke, hoping that it would hit him quicker than a beer. All he had had to drink at Isabelle’s pre’s were beers. The others had mixed many spirits and were already far from sober.

He sipped it as the others were deciding what to do next. Clary and Jace wanted to find a booth to sit at, but Maia and Isabelle looked horrified at the idea of doing anything but dancing. Being the birthday girl, the decision was hers and she led them all to the dance floor.

* * *

Magnus watched with intrigue as Alec’s group made their way to the dance floor. He noticed how Alec went from sipping his drink to full on downing the cup. Clearly, this was not his idea of a comfortable situation. Alec began to move side to side in time to the music, looking stiff and uneasy as he stared at the people dancing around him.

Magnus watched as a young girl held Alec’s hands and began to bring them up, encouraging him to move with her. For a moment Magnus felt a slight pang of jealousy - maybe I had the wrong idea. But as Magnus continued to watch, he noticed with relief, the similarities between Alec and the girl. The same shade of hair, the same smile, the same blue eyes. There was no mistaking they were related.

He settled back into his chair, relaxed as he watched Alec started to loosen up and move more naturally to the rhythm. Magnus noticed how his hips moved, his eyes closed, his head fall back slightly. He was clearly in the zone now, happy to be dancing alongside his friends so carefree.

Magnus swallowed hard. He wanted to join them, move close to Alec. But it didn’t feel right. They’d only met each other for a few minutes. He needed another way to get to Alec.

* * *

Alec was having so much fun as he forgot all his insecurities about crowds, letting the alcohol take the wheel. He danced as if no one was watching and soon he could feel the heat. Sweaty from the close proximity of everybody’s dancing, Alec decided to take a breather and motioned to the others that he was hot. They nodded as he moved away from the group and towards the sign for the terrace.

Walking up the stairs, he could already feel the fresh air and soon found himself on a rooftop terrace decorated with fairy lights. The atmosphere was more relaxed out here. People were sat on stools chatting, leaning against the bannisters smoking, or sat on the stairs making out.

Already, Alec felt cooler. He leant against the wall and checked his phone, hoping to have a text.

He decided to write his own, feeling brave from the drinks.

_Hey Magnus, I don’t know if you’re working tonight, but I’m at Pandemonium for my sister’s birthday. Would be cool to see you. A x_

He sent it quickly, blushing at the thought of seeing Magnus again.

Behind him, he heard a phone ping loudly. He turned around casually to see Magnus smiling at him with his head tilted slightly.

“Hello again.”

* * *

Magnus grinned as he spoke. Alec looked adorable with his hair tousled from dancing and a glisten on his skin from the sweat. His eyes lit up from seeing Magnus.

Magnus stepped forward, “you looked magnificent on that dance floor, I must say.”

He watched as Alec blushed. “You were watching me?”

“Perhaps a little,” Magnus waved his hand outward in a casual manner, eyes not meeting his gaze. He cleared his throat. “Are you having a good night?”

“Yes” Alec said too quickly. “Yeah, I’ve not been here before. I don’t usually like the crowds and the loud music”.

Magnus smirked, “well as the owner, I’ll take that into consideration” laughing as Alec turned a brilliant shade of red.

“I’m so sorry, I forgot for a second. I didn’t mean-“

“It’s okay. It’s not always my scene either. Sometimes I wish for a quiet night in with the TV on and a hot chocolate.”

“Hot chocolate?” Alec joked.

“Of course! Marshmallows, cream, chocolate sprinkles, it’s just sinful!” Magnus grinned.

He felt at ease with Alec. The conversation seemed to flow and they were both so relaxed.

* * *

Alec licked his lips as the word ‘sinful’ played on Magnus’. The alcohol once again fuelling his confidence, he edged closer to Magnus with his eyes wide. His hands shakily moved to Magnus’ forearms as he closed the distance between them.

Magnus was watching Alec’s movements carefully, waiting to see how far he would take this. He looked into Alec’s blue eyes with want. Lifting his head slightly, his lips met Alec’s. His breath hitching, Alec kissed Magnus gently as if he was waiting for reciprocation.  
Deciding to heat it up a little, Magnus kissed back with deliberation, his tongue grazing Alec’s lips, deepening the kiss. Alec breathed out in relief, and Magnus took that opening to introduce his tongue. Their tongues explored each other’s mouths, as their hands roamed their bodies.

Magnus twirled his fingers in Alec’s hair, while Alec’s hands caressed Magnus’ upper back. They held each other close, breathing heavily as they made their desire known.

* * *

They broke apart just as hastily as the kiss had begun. Flushed with desire, they grinned at each other, eyes sparkling and wide.

“I uh, I don’t know what came over me,” Alec started to say.

“I do. I know you feel how I feel Alec.” Magnus moved closer again, directing Alec towards the bannister, holding him up with his body as their lips met again. This time with urgency, fighting for the lead. Their hands were more desperate to feel every centimetre of their bodies. Alec’s head was spinning, this was happening much faster than he had anticipated, and yet he wanted more. He wanted more of the kiss, more of Magnus.

“Let’s get out of here,” Magnus whispered into his ear with a dark desire.

Alec swallowed and nodded; grabbing his hand and leading the way back into Pandemonium, and out the front door.

He hadn’t noticed Isabelle watching from across the dance floor, stood still in shock, her mouth forming a perfect ‘O’ as she watched her brother. She smiled a knowing smile, wondering who will be having the better night, him or her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter I know! But it was a big scene!


	4. Magnus' Apartment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec sees Magnus' apartment for the first time. He makes a decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a short chapter compared to the previous, but bare with me!

Exiting the cab, Alec followed Magnus up the steps towards his apartment building. Their fingers still intertwined, he opened the front door and showed Alec the way. 

Alec’s eyes widened as he glanced around the apartment. The soft lighting from various Moroccan style lamps lit the living room. The apartment looked like it was made for an Arabian Prince! Floor length curtains framed the glass doors to the balcony, and Alec was instantly drawn towards it. He moved across the room, past the velvet blue sofa, furnished with deep orange and burgundy pillows, over the Persian rug, and through the glass doors. 

His breath was taken away when he saw the view of the city. 

“Magnus, it’s beautiful up here,” Alec breathed out, quiet as a whisper, as he watched the world go by. 

Magnus walked up behind him, arms wrapping around Alec’s waist, and leant his head on the back of his shoulder. 

“Yes, my own personal hideaway.” 

Alec turned around, leaning on the balcony wall, and tucked a stray piece of Magnus’ hair away from his face. 

“Magnus, I like you. I, I really like you, ” Alec blushed and looked down. It was like something you would say in High School he thought. “But I don’t want to rush this, I want to - to get to know you,” he stuttered.   
Magnus smiled, reaching up and cupping Alec’s red cheek until they were looking into each other’s eyes. “I would like that too Alec. I think we should take this slow and perhaps, date?” 

Alec smiled a wide, relieved smile. “That would be nice.”


	5. Date Prep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus is excited to plan.

Magnus had decided on a day with Alec for their first date. He wanted to make it special, to prove to Alec he was worth keeping around.

Magnus has had many loves in the past, but never one that was willing to stay. He was always too ‘flamboyant’, too ‘in your face’. He cringes as he recalls the phrases aimed at him so many times before.

He decided to do a simple picnic in the park with Alec. Nothing fancy, over the top, eccentric. Just him, a picnic basket, and Alec.

He smiled at the idea and text Alec to get his approval.

_That sounds likes a great idea Magnus! It’s meant to be sunny that day too. A xx_

Magnus focussed on the two kisses at the end of the text, his mind flashing back to the other night where they had shared many of those magical kisses. He closed his eyes, relishing in the memory, before texting back:

_Perfect! I’ll arrange everything and meet you there. M xx_

* * *

Alec was nervous about the date with Magnus. He wasn’t sure what to wear, staring at the abyss of black clothing that filled his wardrobe.

Izzy walked past his bedroom door and stopped at the sight of her brother pondering over the wardrobe. Alec never put that much thought into his outfit before. Mainly, because all he had were black t-shirts and black jeans.

“Need help brother?”

Alec spun around with a blush already announcing itself on his face.

“Yes. I need… Fashion advice.” Alec cringed.

With a grin, Izzy asked what the special occasion was.

“I um, I have a um, a date…”


	6. Date Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Alec have their first date

Alec met Magnus at the entrance to the park, which was framed by a large green arch.

He smiled at Magnus when he saw him, eyes meeting as they walked towards each other. He was carrying a rather heavy looking picnic basket. Magnus was dressed in black shorts with a loose, embroidered emerald shirt.

He glanced at Alec’s black jeans and light blue t-shirt, noticing how it complimented his eyes.

“You look lovely darling” Magnus greeted him with a hug and a kiss on his cheek.

Alec’s heart skipped a beat at the pet name. No one has ever called him anything other than ‘Alec’ and ‘brother’.

“So do you Magnus, I love the green,” Alec returned the kiss on the cheek with a shy smile.

He offered to carry the basket the rest of the way as they walked through the park to the ‘perfect spot’ as referred to by Magnus. But Magnus was having none of it, and held firmly onto the basket.

He saw his chance; “there is something else you could hold though…” and he reached for Alec’s hand, intertwining their fingers. He looked up slightly, catching Alec blush. He liked being the cause of those.

“Here we are, the perfect spot.”

Alec looked around; they were alone in this area of the park, surrounded by colourful flowers in full bloom. From where they sat, Alec had full view of the lake where he could see little wooden rowing boats with couples and families inside. He smiled at the simple beauty, “This really is perfect”.

* * *

Magnus sat back against his hands in the sun. He was really pleased with how the date was going, the flow of conversation, the relaxed vibes they had. He knew this was something he had to hold onto, he couldn’t mess it up.

Alec leaned back too, placing his hands behind him and grazing against Magnus’ hand. It was only a slight touch but enough to pull Magnus out of his thoughts. He looked at Alec with a loving look in his eyes.

“You know, I feel like we’ve known each other for years.” Magnus said in a quiet voice, among his thoughts.

I do too, everything feels so easy with you. So laidback. I can be myself around you and that’s not something I can say to many people.”

Magnus smiled. He tucked a curl behind Alec’s ear and lingered there for a while. Alec licked his lips with anticipation as Magnus reached up and kissed him with love- a slow languorous kiss that lasted for a lifetime.

Drawing apart, they laid down on the grass side by side, holding hands in between them. They looked up at the clouds and continued the flow of conversation for hours more.


	7. A Stormy Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus is ambushed.

It’s 4am and Magnus is exhausted after a hectic night at Pandemonium. Walking back towards his apartment, he holds the bag of last night’s cash takings close to his body. He pats his back pocket to check he definitely brought his phone with him. The grey clouds are quickly forming and suddenly he finds himself caught in torrential rain. Just what he needed.

He pulls at his suede jacket, hugging it closer around him, as his styled hair starts to drip and cling to his scalp. He can barely see more than two steps in front of him, but luckily he knows this journey so well he could do it with his eyes shut.

But then suddenly Magnus is being pushed against the wall, his feet dragging from under him and his head banging against the brick with force. His arms come up to grab hold of whoever is pushing him, but he’s punched in the side of the face with force and starts to fall down against the brick wall. Hand and feet are making contact with him hard and he grunts at each hit and kick. Soon they begin to hurt less and less as he falls out of consciousness.

* * *

Coming to, Magnus squints through a swollen eye as he tried to work out where he is. He feels the rough tarmac against his cheek, the rain still showering his body, the pain of his injuries coming into focus.

He tries to push himself up and calls out in pain as he feels the extent of the damage. Using one less injured arm to push himself up against the wall, he sits holding on to his stomach. Breathing hard, he tries to think of what he should do.

Suddenly he realises, he scrambles around panicked as he looks for the bag that is no longer there.

“Shit.”

Magnus remembers his phone in his back pocket and prays it’s still there.

The screen lights up, but is cracked into a thousand pieces. Only one name comes to mind as he goes to press ‘call’.


	8. Heroes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus calls for help, a hero comes

Alec groans as he begins to wake to the shrill sound of his phone.  
He reaches an arm out to his bedside table, not wanting to open his eyes. He squints at the harsh light of the caller ID and realises it’s Magnus.  
Confused as to why Magnus is phoning so early, he props himself up on an elbow and answers the call.

“Hello?” he rasps into the phone.

“A-A-Alec?” Magnus breathes down the phone in a frightened whisper.

Alec sits up, “Magnus? What’s wrong?”.

“I’m, I’m, I think I’ve been mugged.”

“Where are you, I’m coming” Alec is already up and finding some trousers. He pulls on a top whilst listening to Magnus describes where he is in a tiny voice full of pain.

* * *

Alec runs out of the house and into his car. He turns the key and swerves into the empty road. The rain is hammering down on the windscreen and the wipers are furiously trying to keep up.

He gets to the street that Magnus is on and jumps out of the car, forgetting to switch off the lights or wipers.

“MAGNUS” Alec calls out, twisting his head side to side as he tries to find Magnus in the darkness. Then, he sees. A small hunched figure sat against a brick wall.

Alec reaches Magnus and slows. His head is settled against the wall, arms wrapped around his ribs, face scrunched in pain with his eyes closed.

“Magnus” Alec breathes out, shocked and saddened by the sight.

* * *

Magnus squints up at Alec, hearing his voice drift to his ear. He relaxes, knowing he is now safe.

His breathing is heavy, he feels his body tense with pain as Alec reaches out to touch him.

“It’s gonna be okay Mags, you’re gonna be okay” Magnus heard the comfort in Alec’s voice as he felt Alec’s arms reach underneath his body and lift him up off the hard cold ground. He cuddled into Alec’s warmth and breathed in his musky scent. Magnus knew Alec was right. He will be okay now that Alec was here.

* * *

Alec cradled Magnus in his arms as he staggered back to the car. It was still raining heavily and he was being weighed down by all the wet clothing.  
He got to the car and opened the passenger door for Magnus. He gently lowered him into the seat cringing at the groans of pain Magnus was making.

“I’m sorry Mags, it’s just for a few minutes. We’ll be at the hospital soon, okay? Just hold on”.

Alec drove as fast as he could, arriving at the hospital in under ten minutes but feeling as if they had driven for hours. He stopped the car outside the doors of A&E and shouted for help as he ran to the passenger door. Magnus was unconscious again, and slumped against the window. Alec opened the door carefully, not wanting Magnus to fall out, as two nurses came running to him.

They all helped Magnus out of the car, stretcher ready to take him inside.

A nurse, who had a kind face that comforted his inner panic, took Alec to one side. “Sir, my name is Caterina. I need to ask you what happened.”

Alec dragged his stare away from Magnus and looked at the nurse.

“My, my friend. He um, he called me. He um he said he’d been mugged and um, I found him by, by the road. He hasn’t said anything yet, he keeps passing out. It looks really bad, is it really bad?!” Alec stumbles over his words. He can’t think straight; he just needs to know if Magnus will be okay.

Caterina smiles sympathetically towards Alec. “The doctors need to take a look and assess, and then they will update you on your friend. Can you come with me and fill in some details please?”

Leading him away, Caterina asks Alec for some details of Magnus’s. Alec realises, he can’t really help with much other than his name and place of work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was so excited to give Alec a strong scene! What do you guys think of this chapter? 
> 
> Any ideas on how to further the story?


	9. Waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec waits for news about Magnus

Alec sat in the waiting room for what felt like eternity. The tiredness of the early morning had overcome him, and he leant against the back of the chair with his head leaning on the wall. His empty coffee cup was lying on the table in front of him as he stared into space, waiting for an update.

A doctor was walking towards the waiting room and Alec looked around to see who he could be heading to.

“Mr Lightwood?” The doctor questioned as he approached Alec.

“Yes, how’s Magnus?”

“Mr Bane is recovering at the moment, and will probably be sleeping for the next few hours. He has quite extensive bruising to both sides of his body, two cracked ribs, a fractured arm, and severe bruising to his face.”

Alec sits down heavily as he listens to the doctor list off Magnus’s injuries. A tear slides down his cheek.

* * *

Alec is sitting in the chair by his bed when Magnus wakes. His eyes slowly flutter open. He hurts everywhere.

He looks sideways to where Alec is sitting with his eyes closed, hand in his. Magnus squeezes Alec’s hand gently, grateful of his company, and Alec’s eyes spring open.

“Magnus, you’re awake! How are you, are you okay? Do you need anything? Shall I get the nurse?” Alec pours out the questions in one breath.

Magnus smiles weakly, “No I’m okay, I’m just glad you’re here.”

Alec lets out a breath with a grin. Magnus tries to sit up slightly, wincing when he leans on his arms. Alec is quick to jump up and help him. He moves the pillows behind Magnus so that they’re supporting him as he sits.

“You fractured your arm Mags, you’re not gonna be able to lean on it for a while” Alec explained.

Magnus smiled shyly, “I like that.”

“What having a fractured arm?” Alec asked him confused.

“No,” Magnus laughed, “your nickname for me”.

Alec blushed and looked down. “I didn’t’ even realise I had been doing it”.

Magnus squeezed his hand again, “don’t stop, okay?”.

* * *

Later that day, Magnus is ready to go home. He’s given strict orders from the doctors to do no heavy lifting, and to rest plenty. The doctors sign him off from work for six weeks while his ribs heal and they ask him about aftercare.

Magnus tells the doctors he lives alone, and that he doesn’t really have any family close by. He has a couple of close friends that might be able to help though.

Once Magnus is dressed, Alec takes him home in his car. They stop outside his apartment, and Alec thinks before turning off the engine. Magnus looks at Alec, wondering why he’s turned it off.

“Magnus, I know we don’t know each other very well at the moment, but if you don’t mind, I think I should come up with you and make sure you’re okay…”  
Alec looks at Magnus with shy eyes, biting his lip.

Magnus is surprised at the thoughtfulness of the handsome man, not expecting anything other than the lift.

“I’d like that Alec, thank you”.


	10. Support

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec helps Magnus get comfortable

Magnus struggles to get up the stairs, his face wincing each time he steps up to the next step. Alec is there behind him, his palm against the small of Magnus’ back gently supporting him. They take it slow, until finally they’re at the top and in front of Magnus’ door. 

He fumbles around in his pocket for his keys. 

Alec, having already been in Magnus’s apartment before, thinks he’s over the initial wonder. But as he walks in, he’s taken aback again by the wonderful eclectic items that fill his apartment. He smiles, feeling comfortable here. He likes it here. 

He turns back to Magnus who is leaning against the wall watching Alec. Alec guides Magnus to the sofa, rearranging the pillows so that Magnus is supported enough. He goes to the kitchen and rummages around the cupboards until he finds a glass for some water. 

Alec returns to Magnus and hands him the drink.  
“Thank you darling”. Alec blushes at the pet name. 

Magnus looks uncomfortable in his skinny jeans and tight shirt. He tries to adjust his position but ends up wincing instead. 

Alec takes his hand and looks at him carefully before suggesting, “Why don’t you change into comfier clothing?” 

Magnus smirks, “I’d need help with something like that…” 

Alec shifts uncomfortably, “Well, I could help if you want”. 

Magnus stands slowly and leads the way to the bedroom. Alec’s yet to have seen the bedroom and his eyes widen as he sees the grand wooden bed in the middle of the room. It’s maroon silk sheet decorated with golden embroidery, giving the whole room a royal feel. 

Magnus finds some black sweats to wear, and places them on the bed. Alec goes to help him remove his sling, lifting it above Magnus’s head carefully. His fingers then go to the buttons of Magnus’ shirt and hover, waiting for approval. Magnus nods his head and Alec begins fingering the buttons, opening one after another with ease. He pushes the material off Magnus’s shoulders and down his arms, marvelling at the feel of his muscles. 

Magnus reaches for the sweatshirt and tries to put his arms in, but after a few different positions and a groan of pain, Alec takes the jumper before suggesting a zipped hoodie instead. Magnus finds what he’s looking for and Alec helps him put his arms in the sleeves and zips it up. 

Then they both look at the trousers that are lying on the bed. This will require touches that they are yet to explore in their relationship.  
“Do you want me to leave you to change?” Alec asks, aware that this is a bigger step than seeing Magnus shirtless. 

“Alec, as much as I wish your first time seeing me naked was in a sexier scenario, I really do need your help to get these on… It requires bending that I can’t quite manage at the moment I’m afraid.” Magnus says this with kind understanding, aware that it is awkward for the man in front of him. 

Alec nods and moves his hands to the buttons on Magnus’s jeans. He undoes the button and pulls the zipper down.  
Looking Magnus in the eyes, he slides his thumbs between the waistline and Magnus’s hips and slowly slides the jeans down. Magnus lifts his legs up and down to help Alec slide the tight jeans off. Then Alec reaches for the jogging bottoms and kneels. He guides Magnus’s feet into the trouser-leg holes and gently pulls them up. Once he’s standing again, he looks at Magnus. 

“Okay?” 

“Okay.” Magnus smiles. 

“Want to watch TV and rest?”

“Actually, yes. That sounds perfect.” 

Magnus settles himself next to Alec on the sofa, leaning into him and finally relaxing since the events of last night. He marvels at how safe he feels in this moment, with soft blankets draped over him, and Alec’s warmth beside him. 

Alec’s put on some generic TV show, but Magnus pays little attention. He’s only just realising how tired he is after such a busy night/morning. He lets his eyes drift closed, feeling peaceful.


	11. Morning has Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malec comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I am aware (and sorry!) that it's been almost a month since my last update! I have had a very busy summer - I've adopted a puppy!! So exciting and shes completely gorgeous, but also really time consuming! I've also started back at work now (I'm a teacher) so this has also taken up a lot of my summer and now september! So please bare with me if I take a little while to update this fiction! 
> 
> Saying that, I reckon I can post another chapter before this weekend is up!
> 
> If you wanted to follow my pup's insta - search Springador_Luna_
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy some more Malec - love your support!

A little while later, Alec realises Magnus is breathing slightly deeper and his weight is slightly heavier against him. He looks over and sees Magnus asleep against him. A warm feeling spreads through Alec as he finds himself smiling fondly at the man’s slight snores.

He’s already feeling so close to this person. Meeting only a few times, and yet, feeling so comfortable that he falls asleep.

* * *

Magnus wakes the next morning, the sunlight is seeping through the windows and he squints as his eyes adjust. He feels the warmth of Alec next to him and realises they’d fallen asleep together on the sofa. Alec’s arm was draped around Magnus’s body and his hand was resting over his heart.

Magnus shifted slightly, attempting to relieve the weight on his ribs. The strain of moving caused a whimper to escape his mouth before he could stop it, and Magnus felt Alec flinch hard.

Alec’s eyes shot open at the sound of Magnus’s pain. He sat up, removing his arm from around Magnus, who instantly felt the loss of the security.

“Magnus? Are you okay? I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to fall asleep, I didn’t realise-“ Magnus cut off Alec’s rambling by touching his hand in reassurance.

“It’s okay Alec, we were both exhausted. We both fell asleep.”

Alec took a breath and smiled.

“What time is it?”

“A little past 9am” Magnus replied.

He yawned and tried to stretch, which is difficult when 60% of your body is in pain.

Alec helped him to sit up properly, and then went to kitchen counter and switched on the kettle. He then went to the cupboard where he had found a glass the night before and repeated the actions of getting Magnus a glass of water so he could take his medication. He brought it back to the sofa. Magnus smiled gratefully and took his medication.

“I’m going to take the day off work, I figured you could do with someone helping you out today.” Alec offered. He wasn’t sure how far he could go without seeming pushy, but also knew he couldn’t wait for Magnus to ask.

“There’s no need to do that Alec, you can’t neglect your own life for me!” Magnus protested, albeit, hoping that Alec would still stay.

* * *

Magnus sipped on the tea that Alec had made. He eyed Alec’s bed hair, the messy locks of brown, his sleepy but bright blue eyes, and his perfect pink lips that sipped at his own tea. If only he could wake up to this every morning.

Magnus cleared his throat, he needed to shower but wasn’t sure how to bring it up.

“Alec, I uhm, I was wondering if you could help me.”

“Of course Magnus,” he said immediately, “what do you need?”

“A shower…”

“Oh. Uhm, do you need me to help you get undressed?”  
Magnus nodded, cringing at how pathetic he felt.

Alec took his hand and helped him stand from the sofa. They walked to the bathroom, and Alec made sure there was a towel hanging already.

He looked at Magnus who was standing in front of him, biting his lip with the awkwardness of the situation. It wasn’t like last night where he had help getting dressed - this was different. Magnus would have to be fully naked in front of Alec.

“Are you okay with me helping you?”

Magnus nodded, “Yes I can’t do it by myself at the moment. It’s just a bit weird, isn’t it?”

Alec gave a lopsided smile and nodded in understanding. “Yeah this isn’t quite how I expected to get to know you. But I’m glad I can be here to help. I wouldn’t want you struggling alone Magnus.”

Alec unzipped the hoodie that Magnus had worn for bed. He gently coaxed both arms out the sleeves and draped it over the towel rail. Then, keeping his gaze on Magnus’s eyes, he grasped firmly onto the waistband of Magnus’s sweats and pulled them down his (muscular) legs. Alec swallowed, trying to keep his focus on Magnus’s face.

Magnus tried not to think about Alec’s hands trailing down his legs. He tried not to think about the fact that his clothes were no longer a barrier between his body and Alec’s fingertips. He definitely tried not to think about the fact that Alec could probably see the outline in his boxers if he looked down.


	12. Thankful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus is grateful

Alec cleared his throat this time. “Do you need any more help, or should I go?” 

Magnus swallowed. 

“I uhm, I could probably manage it. But uhm, could you just wait outside the door in case I can’t?” 

Nodding, Alec left the bathroom, pulling the door to. He waited for a few minutes as he heard Magnus make small grunts and groans. Then he heard the water start and the sound of a screen door closing. Alec let out a breath that he didn’t realise he had been holding. Relieved that he didn’t have to take that step with Magnus just yet, he headed back to the lounge. He tidied up the sofa blankets, took the cups back into the kitchen, and looked around wondering what to do. 

He realised he didn’t have any spare clothes with him; that his hair was probably a mess, and that he also didn’t have a toothbrush. Alec cringed at the thought of what he must look like right now. He also realised that Magnus hadn’t commented, or shown any judgement towards his morning appearance. At this thought, Alec relaxed, smiling inwardly.   
Alec hears footsteps padding out of the bathroom towards him. He turns to see Magnus with a towel wrapped around his waist. His bronze toned torso is bare for Alec to briefly marvel at. Magnus drags a hand through his wet hair that had flopped over his eye. He grins at Alec when he notices his loitering gaze. 

Alec blushes. “Shall I help you get dressed?” 

Magnus smiles, he begins to walk slowly towards Alec while grinning: “yes please, that would be most appreciated”.

He reaches Alec and pauses, his hand that isn’t still hurting from the injury, reaches up and plays with Alec’s fingers. They intertwine, and Magnus looks up at Alec. He notices Alec’s questioning eyes and takes a small breath. 

“I just wanted to say thank you.” Magnus begins quietly. “You really didn’t have to stay and help me. You didn’t even have to come to my rescue at such a ridiculous hour. We barely know each other, and yet you’ve helped me more than some of my closest friends.” As Magnus finished this declaration, he looked down and their hands and smiled a small secretive smile. He moved his hand from Alec’s, and placed it on his toned chest. Magnus looked longingly at Alec’s lips as he licked his own. He pressed his weight gently against Alec and reached up with his lips. 

Alec’s breath hitched as he bent forward slightly and met Magnus’s mouth in a gentle capture. Their lips tangoed as Alec brought his hands to hold Magnus’s back. Magnus stroked Alec’s tousled locks, and smiled against his chin. 

“Alec, thank you.” He repeated. 

“Always Mags”.


	13. Breakfast Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few little cute scenes for Malec :)

Magnus and Alec sat on the balcony finishing their breakfast. They were in a comfortable silence as they looked out over the city that never sleeps.

Alec cleared his throat, “Mags, I know it’ll take a while before you’re feeling 100%, and I know we’ve only really just met… But I want to make sure you’re being looked after properly.”

Magnus looked up at Alec “Alec, you don’t have to feel responsible for making sure I’m okay. I can manage by myself” he smiles. 

“I know, but I want to. I like knowing that you’re okay.” 

“Would you like to stay here for a few days?” Magnus asked tentatively, “you can say no” he added quickly, looking down with a blush.

“I was hoping you’d ask...” Alec reached out and held Magnus hand gently. “I just didn’t want to seem too forward”.

* * *

After breakfast, Alec went back to his house to grab some supplies. He packed a bag of clothes, toiletries, and a towel. He looked around his place to check if there was anything else he might need. He grabbed his phone charger and headed back out.

Magnus was waiting in the car, “got everything?” he grinned.

“Well, if not I can just grab it later” Alec returned the grin.

Before going back to Magnus’s apartment, they stopped for coffee in the same coffee shop that they had first met. Alec reached for Magnus’s hand besides his as they stepped through the door and the coffee reached their noses.

He sat Magnus down at a cosy corner table and went to order two lattes.

Magnus watched from the table, marvelling at how he was beginning to fall in love with the handsome stranger he had met just a month ago by that counter.  
Alec looked over his shoulder and grinned at Magnus, who blushed as he was caught staring.

* * *

“Shall we order in for dinner?”

Alec stretched his arms above his head as he sat up on the sofa; “is it that time already?”

“Yeah” Magnus smiled, time had slipped by so quickly once they’d gotten home. They had spent the rest of the day reading their own books, cuddled up on the sofa together. The light was starting to dim, and Magnus realised how empty is stomach was feeling.

“Pizza?” Alec suggested.

“As long as my half doesn’t have olives!”

“Olives are the best part” Alec laughs in response and ruffles his hair.

“You’ll never convince me of that” Magnus winks as he starts dialling.

* * *

Magnus yawned. He was full of pizza, and his eyes were getting heavy. Alec noticed straight away of course, and decided it was time to bring up the next hurdle.

“Mags, I think it’s time you went to bed.”

“Yeahh, you might be right,” Magnus yawned again.

“I’ll help you get changed again?” Alec stood and pulled Magnus up by his good arm.

“Thanks Alexander” he said sleepily.

“Alexander?” Alec grinned with a raised eyebrow.

“Oh, uhm, sorry, that just slipped out” Magnus suddenly alert and realising his slip up.

Alec brought Magnus closer to him, wrapping his arms around his body and looking down into his golden brown eyes. “Don’t be sorry. I like it.”

Magnus reached up and gave Alec a gentle peck on the lips, but Alec wasn’t going to let him go that easily. He brought his lips back to Magnus’s and drew him in for a long languorous kiss. Magnus’s body melted into Alec’s and they stood for what felt like hours as they gave themselves to each other.

* * *

Once Magnus was dressed for bed, Alec said goodnight and began to walk towards the door.

“Where are you going?” a confused Magnus asked.

Alec turned to face him, “I was gonna sleep on the sofa?” he looked at Magnus questioningly, as if to ask what other option was there.

“Oh, I thought maybe… Maybe you’d like to sleep here instead?”

“Are you sure? I don’t want to rush things between us Mags.”

“I’m sure” Magnus said, smiling shyly at Alec.

“Okay, I’ll just grab some clothes” Alec smiled breathlessly at the idea of sharing a bed with Magnus. He knew they had already slept beside each other on the sofa, but it seemed a lot more intimate to be sharing a bed with him instead.

Alec got changed for bed in the bathroom and then entered the bedroom where Magnus was waiting. He was already sat leaning against the headboard. The silk covers pooled at his waist, and he smiled when he saw Alec standing against the doorframe.

“Are you going to stand there all night or are you going to join me?”

“I guess I could join you…” Alec smirked.

He walked over to the other side of the bed and got under the covers. Magnus shuffled down so he was lying next to Alec, facing him.

“Can I just say again, thank you Alexander. Thank you for being my hero.”

“Mags, you don’t have to keep thanking me. I’d like to think you’d do the same if it was me…” Alec replied hopefully.

“Always darling.”

Alec wrapped his arms once again around Magnus’s body, and Magnus’s head burrowed into Alec’s chest. They seemed to just fit together perfectly.

Alec felt his eyes slowly closing, and soon they both drifted to sleep.


	14. Italian Romance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mangus and Alec have some quality time together.

Magnus woke up feeling nothing but warmth and happiness (and maybe a slight pain from his ribs). He nuzzled closer into Alec’s arms and smiled to himself when they instinctively tightened around him.

“Morning Mags”

“Good morning Alexander”

Alec hummed in content and kissed the top of Magnus’ hair; an act that made Magnus’ heart jump with joy.

“What do you want to do today?” Magnus asked, hoping that Alec would be able to join him.

Alec smiled; “maybe we could go to the park you took us to for our date? It’s not too much exercise, and we can take books and relax there…”

“That sounds like a marvellous idea, darling”.

Alec’s heart warmed as he heard Magnus call him darling.

Magnus winced as he began to shuffle to the edge of the bed to get dressed; “wait, I didn’t mean we had to leave this minute!”

Magnus turned around, surprised at Alec’s protest. Alec reached out his hand, “cuddle with me?” he requested with a shy voice.

“Well, how can I say no to that?” Magnus laughed.

Alec pulled him gently back into his arms and embraced his slightly smaller-framed body. Magnus sighed happily as he felt himself being enveloped by love.

* * *

The two spent their day at the park. As Alec had planned, they brought books (and a simple picnic), and laid back on a checked blanket reading peacefully. Although they were mostly silent, they were comfortable. They were just enjoying each other’s company without feeling the need to fill every void with words. Magnus had his head resting on Alec’s abdomen, and he could feel the slight rise and fall with every breath. He found it strangely comforting. Magnus was enjoying a re-read of his favourite Rom-Com book – “Paris for One”. He smiled as he read about Nell’s trip to the Louvre with her new-found handsome stranger, and thought back to when he first met Alec. Who knew he’d become the subject of his own rom-com?

Alec suddenly let out a huff of amusement, causing Magus’s head to rise up on Alec’s stomach and pull Magnus out of his thoughts.

“Hey!”

“Sorry, I got to a funny bit” Alec laughed.

“I didn’t realise crime novels had ‘funny bits’,” amused Magnus.

“Well, the humour’s a little dry, but you learn to appreciate it” Alec grinned.

Just then Magnus heard a grumble from Alec’s stomach and decided that maybe they should make a move.

“How about some dinner? I know a lovely little Italian just down the road from here.”

“That sounds perfect! I was just beginning to get hungry as well, you must’ve read my mind” Alec said, beginning to sit up.

“Read your mind, or hear your stomach, either way I’m ready for food!”

At Magnus’s comment, Alec gave Magnus a little shove in mock-protest. They laughed and helped each other up in turn. Alec folded the blanket and Magnus put it back in his tote.

They linked arms and strolled through the park towards the gates. This day had turned out to be pretty perfect.

* * *

“Oh my god, I don’t think I’ve ever been so hungry – do you think it’s acceptable to order three lasagnes?”

“Sadly my dear, no.” Magnus laughed.

Alec had been pouring over the menu for the last five minutes trying to decide. He kept saying he was ready and then changing his mind and it was driving Magnus a little bonkers!

“For someone who’s starving, you’re taking forever to decide!” he chuckled with mock annoyance.

“Sorry, sorry, I just, everything sounds so good!” Alec exasperated.

“How about, you order the lasagne and I order the seafood linguine and then we can share?” Magnus proposed.

“Really?” Alec’s head shot up at the idea of potentially trying two dishes.

“If it gets you to decide quicker, then yes really” Magnus winked.

“Okay, okay, lets do that” Alec shut his menu with a decisive clap.

They ordered the two dishes and two glasses of wine. Red wine for Alec and white for Magnus.

Magnus smiled at Alec over the table. He reached out for Alec’s hand that was resting in front of him and caressed knuckles with his thumb.

Lost in each others eyes, Alec realised that he never wanted these moments to end – the moments where he was just completely and utterly lost in Magnus.

Without realising the words were escaping his lips, he said in a low voice; “I think I’m falling in love with you”.

Magnus’s eyes widened as he shot back into focus. “Alexander”. He was taken aback by the spontaneous declaration and was lost for words.

“I’m sorry, I said that without really realising I was going to say it, uhm…”

“No, don’t be sorry. Don’t take it back, please. It just took me by surprise a little… I, Alexander, I think I might just be falling for you too.” Magnus replied.

Alec’s eyes glistened. “Really?”

“Really”.

* * *

For the rest of the evening, the two sat talking, laughing, and learning about each other. Magnus held his fork out to Alec, offering him a taste of linguine. Alec looked right into Magnus’s eyes as he moved his mouth towards the fork and closed his lips around it. He sat back in his chair and let out a deep moan, he could taste all the different flavours of the sea within that one bite, it was heavenly. Magnus’s mouth went dry as he listened to Alec. Fuck, he heard that moan with every part of his body, and made a secret vow to himself that he would definitely hear that sound again.

They ordered a bottle of wine to share after their meals, and continued to share stories until late into the evening. Suddenly Alec became aware of the emptiness of the restaurant and looked at Magnus.

“I think we might be outstaying our welcome a little” he laughed.

Magnus looked around, “perhaps you’re right”.

He stood up, “why don’t we continue this back at my place?” he propositioned with a glint in his eyes.

Alec didn’t have to be asked twice. He nodded eagerly and stood up to follow Magnus out of the restaurant. When they reached the door, he held it open for Magnus to walk through and then linked arms with him once more.

* * *

Alec laughed as Magnus poured him another drink. They were slowly working their way through a bottle of tequila, and Magnus was quickly realising that Alec was not an expert-tequila-drinker!

“Mags,” Alec slurred, “you have no idea how glad I am to have met you”.

Magnus leaned his head against the arm of his sofa. They were lying on opposite ends, facing towards each other, with their legs tangled in the middle.

“You’re just, you’re not the usual kind of guy I find myself with” Alec continued.

“Oh? And what is the usual kind of guy you find yourself with?”  
Magnus might be acting coy, but he was genuinely curious to find out.

“I dunno, normal I guess?” Alec hiccupped.

“Am I not normal?!” Magnus laughed, spluttering slightly on his drink from the shock of Alec’s answer.

“Nope! You’re bizarre, and strange, and definitely not normal” Alec said. His head was beginning to feel heavy and he let it loll back against the arm of the sofa.

Magnus laughed at his incredibly honest answer; “well thank you Alexander – I suppose I’ll have to assume that that’s a compliment?”.

“Of course it is Mags! It’s what makes you special.”

Magnus looked at Alec endearingly. He felt nothing but warmth and love for this man, and thought he looked adorable in his intoxicated state. As much as Magnus would’ve loved to crawl up Alec’s long muscular legs, and straddle him there and then, he knew this wasn’t the right time. He wouldn’t do anything with Alec not in his right frame of mind. Besides, Magnus was hardly able to hold himself up right now.

He looked over at the tequila bottle and tilted his head. He thought to himself; when did they finish the whole thing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Hope you're enjoying the story so far! I'm currently re-watching Shadowhunters for the third time (don't judge)!  
I swear I'm noticing even more tiny Malec moments now - like little glances and touches that I missed before! They're so freaking cute!!
> 
> I know I'm holding out slightly on the more smuttier chapters - I just want to build some suspence! Sorry!  
xxxx


	15. Hungover Phone Calls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec cringes at his drunken words, and Magnus makes plans...

Alec groaned. His phone was making an unnecessarily shrill sound and the bedroom was unreasonably bright this morning. He accepted the call and held his phone to his ear, refusing to sit up from his bed yet.

“Hey big brother! Long time no see!” Izzy’s voice was too chirpy for Alec to deal with right now,

“Rrrr” he groaned in response. His throat felt like sandpaper and his head pounded.

“Wow, you sound like death.”

“Feel it too,” he rasped.

Izzy laughed, “late night, was it?”

Alec scrunched his face as he tried to remember the events of last night. He remembered the restaurant, the bottle of wine, the swaying walk back to Magnus’s place… He remembered the suggestion of tequila…

“Ohh shit.”

“Oh Alec, what did you do?” Izzy asked in amusement. She wasn’t used to hearing or seeing her brother experience a hangover. He didn’t usually let himself lose control enough.

“I think I said things last night…”

“What kind of things” replied Izzy.

“Things that definitely should not be said outloud.” Alec cringed as he remembered telling Magnus that he thought him to be bizarre and strange… _Not exactly the kindest compliment in the world Alec_, he thought to himself.

Alec turned around slowly to see Magnus still sleeping peacefully beside him. His eye shadow was smudged around his eyes, causing him to look like an adorable panda.

Alec smiled, “well. At least he’s still here.” He said this more to himself than to Izzy, but of course Izzy heard him.

“Alec, of course he’s still there! From what you’ve told me about him, you two are perfect for eachother.”

Alec smiled and agreed with his sister. He did seem to be fitting in well with Magnus’s life.

“So, when can I meet him?”

Alec sat up with wide eyes. “You, you want to meet him?” he stuttered.

“Uh, yeah?”

“I dunno Iz, isn’t meet your sister a bit like meeting your parents?”

“Alec! Come on! He’ll love me!”

“We’ll see. I gotta go, he’s waking up” Alec noticed Magnus stir beside him.

“Okay big bro, love you” Izzy hung up then, leaving Alec to face a rather hungover Magnus.

“Good morning Alexander”.

* * *

Alec cringed inwardly as he made eye contact with Magnus. “Mags, I’m so sorry about last night. I can’t believe how drunk I got, I’m so embarrassed”.

“Alec, stop. You don’t have to apologise! We were both drunk, tequila might not have been the best idea,” he said with a laugh, “but you shouldn’t be embarrassed”.

“I called you strange…”

“Yes. That wasn’t quite the word I was hoping you’d call me, but I’ve definitely been called worse.” Magnus winked.

“Can I make it up to you? Can I cook you breakfast?” Alec said rubbing his neck.

“How about we go out for breakfast? I’m feeling a large cup of coffee!”

Alec nodded. He could do with a gallon or two himself.

* * *

Nursing their mugs of coffee, Alec decided this would be a good time to bring up his phone call from Izzy.

“Mags, Izzy rang this morning. She wants to meet you.” Alec said, hoping that Magnus wouldn’t be freaked out by the idea of meeting Alec’s sister.

“Alexander! I’d love to meet Isabelle, I feel like I already know her from what you’ve told me.”

Alec looked surprised. He hadn’t expected Magnus to be keen on the idea. He never really introduced his family to any past boyfriends or men in his life… Wait, was Magnus his boyfriend? They sort of skipped that part and just went straight to living together. How do you explain that to your family? But then what does it matter? As long as he’s happy? Izzy would be happy for Alec, she always wants him to be happy.Alec realises he hasn’t actually answered Magnus.

Magnus sipped his coffee, letting Alec think everything through in his head. He could tell that Alec was nervous about them meeting, although he wasn’t too sure why. Izzy sounded like the kind of person he would get on well with!

“Alexander, why are you so nervous?”

“I uh, I guess I was just enjoying our little bubble” Alec admits. Magnus took his hand. 

“Well, how about we invite Izzy into our bubble this weekend? We could have a games night at ours.” Magnus immediately starts planning in his head. He loves an excuse to host. “Maybe you could invite Jace as well? I’d love to meet him!”

“Oh uh, yeah I guess, I could ask him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg, so as I said I'm rewatching SH... and I CRIED SO MUCH at the wedding kiss! Like I knew it was coming, and I was watching Alec stand there making his decision, and then as soon as he started walking down the aisle to Magnus, I was bawling my eyes out!! Honestly, I think it's one of my most favourite scenes in any film/programme/book EVER. What are you fave Malec scenes??


	16. Sharing Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec has to share some truths...

Jace was Alec’s best friend, his adopted brother, and the one who used to have Aelc’s heart. When they were growing up, Alec began to realise his feelings for Jace. He realised that the love he had for him was stronger than friendship love. It was through Jace that Alec realised he was gay.

Alec eventually grew out of his love for Jace – learning it to be more of a one-sided infatuation, than real love. He dated other guys through college, and when he moved out of the family house and into his flat with Izzy, he had a couple of longer term relationships. But he always kept them separate to his family. Jace, and his parents for that fact, never found out about his sexuality. Izzy was the only person Alec trusted with that secret.

If Jace found out, he might hate Alec. And if his parents found out, Alec would be disowned for sure. They might love Alec unconditionally, but they were firm believers of what they thought was ‘right’. Being gay? That was far from okay in their eyes.

When Magnus suggested meeting Jace, Alec panicked. Yeah, he had told Magnus about Jace; about their childhood, their friendship, and their general misbehaviour growing up, but what he’d left out was how Jace would probably react if he ever found out the truth of his adopted brother.

Now, Alec either needed to tell Magnus the truth, or finally expose his biggest secret to Jace.

* * *

Jace met Alec for coffee the next afternoon. Alec met him at the entrance, “Jace, hey!”

“Brother, I haven’t seen you for ages, how are you?” Jace wrapped his arms around Alec’s shoulder in a big bear hug. Alec relished the love, knowing that this could be their last hug for a while.

“Yeah, I’m good… I have some news,” Alec began.

Jace opened the door for Alec and they walked inside. They ordered their coffees and sat at a table.

“So, what’s this news?” Jace smiled at Alec, keen to hear what his brother had been up to.

“I uh, I’ve met someone” Alec said vaguely, knowing full well that the truth was about to come out. (excuse the pun)

“That’s great! I’m so happy for you! Who’s the lucky lady??” He nudged Alec with a cheeky wink.

Alec fidgeted slightly and sat up straight, ready to tell Jace the truth. “Yeah , that’s the thing, uhm, it’s-it’s not what you think, you see… it’s, I’ve met, I’ve met a guy.”

There, four words. Four words of truth that could change their friendship, heck their brotherhood forever.

Jace’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. He hadn’t expected that… Sure he’d never known Alec to have a girlfriend, but he just figured he was a bit awkward around them. He’s not exactly the best flirter Jace had ever seen…

“Oh! I see…”

Alec looked at Jace, trying to read his face but it seemed blank. He couldn’t tell what Jace was thinking and he was beginning to panic.

“Jace…?” Alec prompted, dreading the response.

“Well, does he make you happy?”

Alec drew in a breath, this wasn’t the question he was expecting and it baffled him for a moment. “Yes. Yeah, I don’t remember a time where I’ve been happier”. It was true, Magnus has brought a whole new light to Alec’s life, and he truly believes this man has made him the happiest he’s ever been.

“Then I’m happy for you bro.” Jace patted him on the shoulder in congratulations.

“Really?” Alec said in almost disbelief.

“Of course, Alec, I just want you to be happy. I don’t care who does that for you.” Jace smiled at him in reassurance, and Alec felt his worries melt away. He couldn’t believe that he had actually stressed about this. Of course Jace would support him, they were brothers.

“So, does mum and dad know?”

“No! No, and please don’t tell them. I’m not ready for that yet.” Alec begged Jace with longing eyes. It had been easy so far to not involve them with his love-life. They were pretty distant at the best of times, and he knew that if they found out, that would be it for their relationship.

“No of course, your secret’s safe with me.”

Alec smiled in relief, he thought back to the conversation with Magnus. “Jace, I don’t suppose you’d want to meet him? Izzy’s coming over this weekend for a games night, and it would mean a lot for you to meet him too…” Alec paused, holding his breath. He didn’t want to push his luck, but if Jace was accepting of Magnus’ and his relationship, then maybe he’d be accepting to the idea of meeting him.

“That sounds great Alec,” Jace said with a grin, “just text me the address and I’ll be there.”

Alec grinned. He was suddenly feeling like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders, and he couldn’t wait to tell Magnus.

* * *

Once Alec had arrived back at the flat, he went to find Magnus. He found him sitting in the lounge on their sofa with a face of pure concentration.

“What are you doing?”

“Alexander! I didn’t hear you come in! What does it look like darling? I’m painting my nails!” Magnus laughed at the look of confusion on Alec’s face.

“Oh, sure of course you are” Alec laughed back. He sat on the edge of their sofa, (their sofa? He hadn’t even realised he’d started calling it theirs), and looked up at Magnus grinning.

“Mags, I’ve spoken to Jace, he’s gonna come to games night with Izzy,” Alec announced.

Magnus looked up at Alec, “that’s great news! I can’t wait to meet him. What changed your mind though, you didn’t seem so keen on him coming yesterday?”  
Alec looked down and played with his long sleeves. “Oh, yeah, well he didn’t actually know about this.”

“About us?”

“About me being gay…”

Magnus’s head shot up at that last sentence, “What?! How could he not know?”

Alec explained to Magnus about his family’s views on sexuality, and how he was terrified to express his feelings to them. He told Magnus about how distant he already was with his parents because they worked away a lot, and how if they knew the truth they could cut him off completely. Alec also told him that nobody has ever met his family before, because he was scared of what they would think.

Magnus listened with patience and concern. He was disappointed to hear that Alec had been going through this alone. He was upset that Alec hadn’t felt comfortable to come to him with this before. But what upset him the most was the thought of Alec’s family disregarding him like that. It made him angry to think that they could turn their backs on Alec because of his feelings.

Magnus reached out for Alec’s hands and pulled him closer to him. His nail polish smudged, but he was so concerned for his love that he didn’t even notice. He brought Alec in for a loving hug, hoping it would make him feel safe and loved. He placed little kisses in his hair.

“I’ve got you. I’ll always be here for you Alexander. You never have to be afraid of your feelings in front of me, okay?” Magnus reassured him in a low voice. It was so quiet that Alec could only just hear it being whispered into his ear. Magnus felt the tears through his shirt, and he knew that Alec had been holding onto this for a long time. He was finally able to let go, and have somebody there to love him for who he is.

“I love you Alexander” Magnus whispered into his ear.

Alec sniffed and looked up. Had Magnus just said those three little words?  
He brought his hands to Magnus’s cheeks and looked deep into his eyes. Bringing his lips to just a centimetre away, he whispered “I love you too Magnus”.

Their lips came crashing together in a kiss full of passion and love. Their arms wrapped around each other’s backs, pulling them even closer until they fit perfectly together.

They broke apart, both breathless, both with shimmering eyes. “Come with me,” Magnus murmured. He didn’t let his eyes leave Alec’s as he led him to his bedroom by the hand.  
Alec let out a breath with a smile, and followed, holding his intense stare.

Magnus opened his bedroom door and led Alec inside. Once the door was closed, Magnus pushed him against it, holding Alec’s body up with his own. Hands braced against the door either side of Alec’s head, he kissed Alec with all the passion he felt.

Alec kissed back equally fervours. He moaned into the kiss, and brought his hands to the base of Magnus’s shirt. He ran his fingertips upward, causing a shiver to radiate through Magnus’s body. Magnus pushed his tongue against Alec’s lips, demanding entrance, and Alec willingly obliged, moaning again as Magnus’s tongue danced around his.

Magnus’s hands reached for Alec’s hair, tugging at it as he trailed open-mouthed kisses down Alec’s jaw to the base of his neck. Alec nearly collapsed to the floor when Magnus reached his collarbone and his tongue traced it. Magnus held him up and whispered into his ear, “I want you”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're finally getting to it! Thought I'd post an extra chapter as I've had some spare time today to write some more.... Hope you enjoy it!
> 
> *** I've changed a detail (note to self re read before posting)!! When I read it back it was like a massive movie mistake but in writing - I physically cringed, so apologies guys, please pretend you didn't notice!


	17. Euphoria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Alec finally have some well-deserved Malec time...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Smut Warning*

“I want you”.

Alec groaned and spun them around so he was the one in charge. He held Magnus’s bottom lip between his teeth and gently pulled as his hands started undoing the buttons of Magnus’s shirt. Magnus gasped at the sensation and immediately set to work on Alec’s belt buckle. 

Undoing it, Magnus pushed Alec backward until his legs hit the bed and he fell backward. “Graceful,” Magnus murmured with a smile against Alec’s lip as he straddled either side of his hips. “Shut up,” Alec laughed as he pulled Magnus’s weight down to grind against his trousers, causing them both to let out a loan moan. 

“Fuck,” Alec let out. His head was spinning, this evening had escalated faster than he had expected. He pushed Magnus’s shirt off his shoulders and marvelled once again at the bronzed toned abs underneath. He ran his hands up Magnus’s torso, earning a moan from his lips. Magnus continued to move his hips back and forth, creating delicious friction between their trousers. 

He moved his hands underneath Alec’s t-shirt, and pulled it up over his head with Alec’s assistance. Alec was also muscular, but Alec’s skin was a perfect porcelain shade, tinted with his blush. 

“You’re stunning,” Magnus kissed down Alec’s chest. He trailed his fingertips through Alec’s chest hair before finding his way to Alec’s pink nipple, which was already beginning to harden. Magnus squeezed it gently and then replaced his fingers with his tongue, flicking it ever so slightly. Alec rewarded Magnus with a loud moan, “you like that hmm?” Magnus teased. 

“Yesss, Magnus, fuck.” 

Magnus moved to repeat the act on Alec’s other nipple, while Alec tugged Magnus’s hair in his hands. He was already writhing on the bed, outrageously hard from Magnus’s touches. 

Magnus was moving torturously slow down Alec’s body and he couldn’t help the desperate whimper that escaped his lips. 

“Hush darling,” Magnus cooed against his tingling skin. “There’s no rush, I want to taste every last inch of you.”

Alec swore profusely in his head, Magnus was driving him insane and he could hardly think straight. He pushed his hips upwards trying to relieve himself with some friction, but failed. Magnus was intent on teasing Alec and pushed his hips back down, holding them there with a wicked grin. 

He sat up and unzipped Alec’s jeans. Magnus slowly pulled down the waistband and saw the outline of Alec’s hardness through the material of his boxers. Magnus’ mouth watered and he dragged his gaze up Alec’s torso to meet his pleading eyes. Alec’s hands fumbled to push his jeans further down, releasing the pressure he had been feeling. 

Magnus bent down again, his mouth hovering above Alec’s hips. He placed open-mouthed kisses along the length of Alec, and was rewarded by low desperate moans. He smiled against the boxers, feeling powerful that he could reduce Alec to such a quivering mess. 

Alec, clearly too impatient to wait for Magnus, began to push his boxers down past his hips. Magnus came to his aid and pulled them down. His eyes widened as he drank in the sight before him. He could see Alec’s blush reappearing but he couldn’t help but stare. He let out a predatoral moan, and suddenly felt possessive of this angel-like creature underneath him. He placed hungry kisses along Alec’s hips, biting down over the hipbone and marking him. 

“Mine.” He affirmed against Alec’s skin. 

Alec nodded profusely, readily giving every part of himself to Magnus. 

Magnus rewarded Alec’s submission by taking him fully into his mouth and closing his lips around his base. Alec nearly sat up in sudden shock and moaned louder than he’d care to admit. Magnus drew his lips up and down Alec’s hard erection swirling his tongue around the tip. Alec’s fists pulled at the bed sheets below them. He was squirming underneath Magnus and knew he was already far-gone. Alec was breathing heavily, whimpering after every touch. 

Magnus was hurting slightly as the pressure of leaning over Alec became too much for his still-healing arm, so he released Alec. Alec cried out at the sudden loss of touch, but Magnus was quick to pull him to the end of the bed. Magnus knelt down in between Alec’s legs as he sat on the edge of the bed looking down at Magnus. Keeping eye contact, Magnus began using his tongue to slowly glide up towards the tip. 

“Oh God, Mags”, Alec shut his eyes tightly, feeling overwhelmed by the senses, but he quickly opened them again when he felt Magnus’s hands caressing his thighs. He held Magnus’s stare, and the intensity built up again. Suddenly Alec felt himself nearing the edge. 

“Mags, fuck, I can’t hold on,” he stuttered as his breathing became harder and faster. 

Magnus nodded slightly, reassuring Alec that it was okay for him to let go. Alec’s hand reached for Magnus’s hair and he felt his hips buck, pushing himself further into Magnus’s mouth (not that that was even possible right now). Alec let out a long low groan as he slowly moved his hips back and forth in small movements, riding his climax. 

Swallowing, Magnus glided his lips off with a ‘pop’ sound that made Alec collapse backwards in a sweaty heap on the bed. Alec’s eyed opened and he looked up at the ceiling, breathing heavily.

“Holy shit,” Alec choked as he tried to regain control of his breath. “I’ve never felt like that before.”

“Is that good…?” Magnus seemed uncertain. 

“Yes!” Alec laughed, still out of breath. “You made me lose my mind.”

Magnus looked rather proud as he looked at the trembling state he had left Alec in. 

Alec sat up against his elbows and looked at Magnus. His eyes were still dark with lust and he realised that while he had been in a state of euphoria, he’d neglected Magnus’s needs. He began to move closer to Magnus, ready to repay him for his incredible performance. 

He looked at Magnus with the same look of hunger that he had shown earlier. Magnus smirked, ready to share more with Alec, when a phone began to ring. They blinked, almost like their bubble had popped and were back with the rest of the world. 

“Ignore it,” Alec murmured. 

But Magnus knew that ringtone and was already walking towards it. He sighed and closed his eyes as he checked who was calling him. Accepting the call, he held it to his ear. 

“Father.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I've never written smut before and I might have gotten too into it! 🙈
> 
> I was quite nervous to post this.. This was like three pages on microsoft word and I think I've overdone it...😅😅
> 
> On the other hand - plot twist at the end?! What do you guys think he wants??


	18. Rage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus has to face someone from his past.

“Father,” Magnus greeted his dad with a cold emotionless voice.

Alec looked up at him in surprise. He’d never heard Magnus use such a rude voice before; it was completely out of character for his love.

He couldn’t hear what was being said on the phone, but he knew it was not a welcomed conversation from the grave look that presented on Magnus’s face. He denied Alec eye contact, looking at the ground as he listened to what his father had to say.

“After all this time, that’s why you’ve called me?” Magnus’s voice had grown twice as loud and his face screwed up in disgust and anger. “How dare you expect anything from me?!” Tears began to run down his cheeks, but he kept the sorrow out of his voice. Alec’s stomach lurched at the sight and sound of Magnus’s rage. He wanted to go to him and comfort, but something held him back. He didn’t feel like Magnus wanted comfort right now, he was too angry.

Magnus hung up the phone soon after, he threw it down on the floor and turned his back to Alec.

“Magnus…” Alec began but was quickly cut off as Magnus held a hand up to signal silence.

“Don’t.” He turned around to look at him and Alec’s heart broke into tiny pieces when he saw the pain that had struck Magnus’s face.

“I need to go,” Magnus fled from the bedroom and out of the front door within seconds.

“Magnus, wait!” Alec scrambled off the bed to follow him but he wasn’t nearly quick enough. Alec grabbed his clothes and got dressed as quickly as his hands were capable. He ran out of their front door and flew down the buildings stairs. He stopped as he opened the building’s front door; it was raining heavily and Alec had no idea where Magnus had run to. He looked left and right, trying to work out what had happened. Instead, he decided it would be best to wait for Magnus here; he must come home eventually.

* * *

Magnus had no idea where he was going. He could feel his blood boil with rage as he thought back to the phone call he had with his father. How dare he expect help from Magnus? After all this time? As if Magnus could just forgive him like that? He dragged a hand across his eyes to wipe the tears, before realising that the rain was falling hard and disguising them for him.

He thought back to how he had behaved in front of Alec and felt ashamed of his actions. Alec had no idea what was going on. He was just trying to help. But right now, Magnus needed some space. He needed time to figure out what he was going to do about his father, and what he was going to say to Alec. He knew that Alec might change his mind about him if he knew who his father was.

* * *

Two hours had passed and Alec was growing more and more concerned by the minute. He hadn’t heard from Magnus – not that he expected to as he’d left his phone here. But he assumed he’d have come home by now.

Where could he be? What was so bad that it had shaken him like this?

Alec was pacing back and forth through the lounge. Would it be ridiculous to call the police? Maybe he could call Luke, his friend who happened to work at the NYPD. Alec wasn’t sure how dramatic he was acting right now. Maybe he’d misread the situation, maybe Magnus was mad at him for prying and that’s why he had run away. Second-guessing himself was something Alec was great at doing, and he decided to wait two more hours before going so far as to calling Luke.

He looked out the window hoping, praying that Magnus was okay.

* * *

Some time later, Alec heard a sound. He opened his eyes and cursed himself; he must’ve fallen asleep. The lounge was in darkness and he sat up from the sofa. The noise that he had heard was the sound of the latch closing behind Magnus as he walked through the front door. There was an empty look in his eyes as he walked down the corridor. He hadn’t noticed Alec sitting in the dark lounge, and walked past him towards the bedroom.

“Magnus,” Alec called out and jolted him from his deep thoughts. He visibly jumped and stopped in his tracks but didn’t turn around.

Alec jumped off the sofa and ran to Magnus’s side. He bent forward to grab Magnus’ hand and turn him around to find Magnus looking lost and emotionally drained. His eyes were red rimmed from where he had obviously been crying, and he was dripping wet from being in the rain.

He looked in Alec’s eyes with such pain, “Alexander…” he said in a broken whisper. Alec immediately brought him close, pulling him into a hug where his arms protectively drew around him. He didn’t know what was going on right now, but he knew he had to be there for Magnus no matter what. Magnus’s drenched clothes began to soak through Alec’s dry ones. Alec took his hand and led him to the bathroom where he began to help Magnus remove the sodden clothing. Magnus was still vacant, and just stood where Alec had left him, staring into the distance. Alec didn’t like seeing him so broken. He turned on the bath taps and drew a hot bath to warm him up.

Alec returned to Magnus to see fresh tears starting to fall down his cheeks.

“I’m sorry,” Magnus whispered.

“It’s okay,” Alec drew him close once more and murmured reassurance into his hair. “I’ve got you, you’re safe.”

Magnus let out a small sob and Alec’s heart broke again.

“Please don’t leave me,” Magnus begged with a sudden desperation.

Alec leant back to look at him with surprise, “of course not Mags, I’d never leave you”. That was a promise.

Alec decided to join Magnus in the bath; he didn’t want to leave him for more than a second right now.

He quickly undressed and stepped into the wonderfully hot water. He held his hand out and guided Magnus to join him. They sat together in the tub, Magnus’s back leaning against Alec. Alec wrapped his hands protectively around Magnus, making sure he felt safe.

Magnus seemed to relax a little, but Alec could still feel the tenseness within him. He wanted to ask Magnus what was going on, but it wasn’t the time.

* * *

Magnus had dozed off against Alec’s chest in the bath. Alec had let him stay like that for a little while, knowing that he was probably drained from the emotional day he had had. But now the water was beginning to cool, and he could feel them both shivering slightly. Alec held Magnus round the waist and murmured into his ear, trying to ease him awake.

Magnus’s eyes started to flutter open, and he frowned, confused of where he was. Alec helped him up out of the bath and wrapped a warm fluffy towel from the radiator around his shoulders. When they were both dry, he led him to bed, wrapped his arms back around him, and whispered sweet nothings into his ear until he drifted back to sleep.

* * *

Magnus awoke with a start a few hours later. He was breathing heavily and his body was covered in cold sweat. He knew what he had been dreaming about.  
Alec stirred next to him, sensing the loss of Magnus. His eyes squinted open and he sat up as he took the sight of his boyfriend in.

“Magnus?” Alec’s voice was full of worry, and he placed a hand on Magnus’s arm and he flinched as he felt it. Alec withdrew his hand slowly, hurt by Magnus’s reaction.

“Magnus, what’s going on? Have I done something to hurt you?” Alec’s voice broke; he couldn’t understand this sudden change in Magnus’s behaviour.

“No… It’s not you Alexander,” Magnus whispered as he looked down at his hands. He looked ashamed.

“Then what is it? I hate seeing you like this, Mags. Tell me how I can fix it. What can I do?” Alec pleaded.

  
“You can’t,” Magnus’s voice broke, tears began to stream down his cheeks. “You can’t fix the past”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehe, sorry for dragging out the mystery... Can anyone guess why he's so angry at his father?


	19. The Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus relives the worst days of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I'm actually nervous to post this. I got a bit emotional writing it, I think I was so involved in the plot that I actually began to empathise too much! Let me know what you think...

Magnus took a deep breath and continued to lower his gaze. It was time for Alec to know the truth; he knew it wasn’t fair to keep him in the dark about his past. After all, Alec had been so trusting when he told Magnus about Jace.

Playing with his hands nervously, he pinched the skin between his thumb and finger, focussing on the pain as a way to relieve the stress that was building.

“I… I guess you’ll find out eventually,” Magnus muttered in a small voice. If the room hadn’t already been completely silent, Alec might not have heard.

“My father rang me yesterday because he-“ Magnus swallowed as he tried to force out the next words. “He’s just been released.”

Alec frowned in confusion, “released from where?” he couldn’t quite understand where Magnus was going with this.

“From prison, Alexander. My father, the man who should have been there for me, was released from prison. After 15 years of being locked away, he’s now free to go wherever he chooses and hurt whomever he desires.” Magnus’s features darkened as he bitterly spat out his reply.

_Free to hurt me._

Alec reached out for Magnus’s arm; he rubbed soothing circles across his skin with his thumb and drew Magnus out of his spiralling thoughts. Magnus sniffed but still wouldn’t look Alec in the eyes. He was clearly ashamed of his past. Ashamed of his father perhaps.

“I want you to know Magnus, I don’t care who your father is. I won’t think less of you, or change my mind about you. You are not your father. You don’t have to tell me what he did if you don’t want to, but if you do, you need to know I’ll be here. No. Matter. What.” Alec tried to say this firmly but calmly, he wanted to make sure Magnus heard and believed every single word.

A faint smile flickered across Magnus’s face for a second. He looked towards Alec, still not meeting his eyes. “Thank you Alexander. But I know I’m nothing like him. That was the problem.”

“What do you mean Mags?” Alec asked gently. He didn’t want to push Magnus but he was being so vague, Alec wasn’t sure what was going on.

“I was too different for him. He hated me,” Magnus whispered and the sorrow shone in his eyes with tears.

“What? How could your father have hated you? You’re incredible.” Alec felt like he had to defend his Love from the thoughts filling his head.

“Because I was bi.”

Alec swallowed and pulled Magnus tight against him. His fears of his own parents were ones that Magnus had already lived through. He now realised why Magnus had been so compassionate when Alec had told him about his parents. Magnus knew too well.

He continued, “My father said he always knew I was gay. I hardly hid it, even from a young age I would dress a little more eccentric than the other boys. I had more girl friends than boy friends, and I liked glitter, make up, painting my nails… All the typical things you would relate to the sexuality. As I grew older, it just showed more. I’d begin to have celebrity crushes and they wouldn’t always be female. He always showed his distaste, he tried to push away that side of me with unkind words and looks of disgust, but I never stopped. The first boy I brought home, I introduced to my mother. She seemed to like him at first; she could see he was a good influence on me. But she told me not to bring him over again. I thought maybe she had just been pretending to be okay with my sexuality, that maybe she regretted it when I brought home a boy. But I think she was just protecting me from him…”

“From who Mags?”

“From my father.”

“We snuck into the house once when I thought my parents were out. We were in the lounge watching a film on the sofa, and I guess we were so in our own world that I didn’t hear him come home… My father walked in as we were kissing, and oh Alexander, you should’ve seen his face.” Magnus now had tears streaming down his own face, completely lost in his memory.

Alec brushed them away as best as he could but they were just replaced with more.

“He threw my boyfriend out, and started shouting horrible, horrible things at me. He shoved me against the wall so hard that I nearly passed out from the head trauma.” Magnus clutched the back of his head as if it was still there, his eyes had glistened over now, and Alec could tell he was no longer mentally in the room.

“He punched me in the stomach, told me I was weak and disgusting, and that I didn’t deserve the life he had worked so hard to give me. I fell to the floor after he punched the side of my face, and I must have passed out for a moment. When I awoke, he was kicking me in the stomach. There was so much rage in his face, I couldn’t reason with him. I just kept shouting for him to stop, but after a while I couldn’t speak. I couldn’t move or fight back, I just had to lie there and take it. I thought I could hold on, at least until he had calmed down, but then everything just got so much worse Alec.”

By now, Magnus was sobbing in Alec’s arms. He was releasing heart-wrenching cries, and Alec’s own eyes were beginning to leak tears of their own. He couldn’t bear to watch Magnus go through so much pain. He hated that Magnus had gone through such a trauma, and the fact that it just gets worse?! Alec wasn’t sure if he could hear this. What could be worse than being almost beaten to death by your own father?”

“My mother, she – oh Alec, if she had just come home a bit later…” Magnus sobbed brokenly.

“She came in and instantly screamed for him to stop, but he wouldn’t listen to her. She tried to fight him off me, she tried to drag him away, but he just turned on her instead! He was so angry it was like he couldn’t control whom he hurt. I couldn’t stop him Alexander, I couldn’t move, and I had to watch him hurt her. She was just trying to protect her son. And he, he-“

By this point Alec could barely understand what Magnus was saying. There was more sobbing than words now, and he was beginning to hyperventilate through all the emotion he was feeling. Alec knew Magnus wanted to finish this story, but this wasn’t the way to do it. Magnus_ had_ to calm down first.

Alec stopped him from talking, and held him tighter. He began making soothing noises to calm him down; little shh’s and hushed words of comfort. Magnus cried for what felt like hours, holding onto Alec as tightly as he could. Alec was his anchor right now, and he was afraid of how far down he’d fall if he let go. Gradually, Magnus’s breaths became more stable, and he relaxed a little. He was still holding on tightly, but he had gained control of his state enough.

Alec wasn’t sure it was a good idea for Magnus to continue yet. He decided to suggest a break for him.

“Mags, I know you want to finish telling me everything. And you will, okay? I’ll listen for however long you need. But while you’re calming down, do you want to take a break and maybe have a cup of tea? Something to calm you maybe?”

Alec thought of all the fancy teas Magnus had in the cupboard. There must be one for a situation like this.

Magnus took a shaky breath and nodded at Alec. He followed his lead and took Alec’s hand as he stood up from the bed. Alec wrapped a soft blanket around Magnus’s shoulders and took his hand once more. They walked slowly to the lounge and Alec rested Magnus on the sofa before setting about making some tea. He chose chamomile, after reading a few descriptions.

Once he had made the tea, he settled on the sofa next to Magnus, whom immediately buried his head back into Alec’s warmth. Alec handed him the tea and Magnus’s hands circled the cup, welcoming the warmth. He mumbled a “thanks” into Alec’s chest, and closed his eyes.

Alec held Magnus protectively, showing him that he was safe. No one was going to hurt him like that again.

They stayed like that on the couch for a while, drinking their tea in a silence that they welcomed after so much was said before. Alec could hear Magnus breathing fairly normally now, and he was relieved to see his brave boyfriend calm and resting. He now waited warily for the rest of Magnus’s past to come out, scared of what he might hear.

* * *

“I think I’m ready Alexander,” Magnus whispered. He sat up slightly so that he could speak out into the open rather than into Alec’s chest.

“Okay Mags,” Alec murmured whilst rubbing circles on Magnus’s back. “Just remember we can stop at any time.”

Magnus nodded and breathed in deeply as he prepared to continue.

“Okay, so my mother was fighting to get him off me,” Alec could see Magnus return to the memory straight away, as if he was reliving every second.

“She was screaming at him to stop and he just turned and started hitting her instead. He shoved her so hard that she fell against the coffee table and it made such a loud thud.” He flinched as if he could hear it once more.

“She got up again, but you could see she was weaker. It didn’t stop him though, he just kept coming towards her, he was telling her that she was the reason I was like this, that it was all her fault he had a _faggot_ son, that I was disgusting and she should pay for what she did to me. He grabbed one of the photos from the mantel, and he hit her over the head with it. The metal frame cut her so badly,” Magnus began to whisper as he watched in his mind.

“She just cried out and fell to the ground. I thought she was gonna get up again, but she just stayed there Alec. She didn’t move.”

Alec turned pale as he realised what Magnus was saying. Not only did Magnus’s father beat his own son for being bi, but also blamed it on his wife with so much hatred that he beat her and killed her. Poor Magnus, he had his life turned upside down in the most awful way.

Magnus had begun sobbing against Alec again, and Alec just held him, completely understanding every cry that ran through Magnus’s body. This was truly a horrible situation for anyone to have gone through, and the thought of Magnus watching everything without being able to help, just broke Alec’s heart.

After a few minutes, Magnus continued to explain what had happened. How a neighbour had reported a domestic disturbance, and the police had come charging in after being refused entry by his father. How they had to wrestle him to the ground when he had tried to escape arrest. How Magnus had spent weeks in the intensive care unit, and weeks after recovering from internal and external injuries. How he had to be pushed in a wheelchair to his own mothers funeral, and watch as they buried her in the ground. How he had to testify and stand up in court to repeat everything to a stand of strangers. How the strangers had decided upon his father’s fate. And how he then essentially became an orphan at 14 years old. Magnus briefly mentioned his time in a few foster homes, before he had moved into his own apartment and found a job to pay his own way.

Hearing what Magnus had been through, with virtually no support, Alec was incredibly proud of how far he had come; to be where he is today after such a traumatic childhood.

Alec thanked Magnus with strong sincerity. He was so touched that Magnus trusted Alec enough to hear about the suffering he had lived through.

Exhausted, the two spent the rest of the day holding each other on the sofa in a sleepy haze after so much emotion was spilt. Alec regularly kissed and cuddled Magnus in comfort. They didn’t need to talk anymore. They just lay in the company of themselves, listening to the rest of the world through the open window as they stayed in their safe bubble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, thanks so much for all the kudos's and hits on this fiction! I've never written one before, and it's really motivating seeing so many people have read it so far! xxxx


	20. Highs and Shocking Lows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malec recover and host an eventful evening....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, there's some smut in this chapter - you've been warned!

The next day was Saturday, the day of their games night. Alec tried to convince Magnus to reschedule the evening’s plans; he didn’t want to push Magnus after the ordeal he had been through this week. Magnus, of course, refused. He had been looking forward to meeting the Lightwood siblings, and he didn’t want the first impression of him to be flaky.

Magnus had spent the morning preparing the lounge for their arrival. He reorganised the furniture so that they could set a few more chairs around the large coffee table. Alec had been put in charge of the “nibbles” and was sent to the store with an extensive list that mainly related to a cheese board.

When he had arrived back to the apartment, he walked in on Magnus putting up fairy lights around the room. Alec grinned, he knew Magnus enjoyed playing the host, but didn’t realise how much effort he was going to put in!

“Mags, the place looks lovely. But you don’t have to try so hard,” Alec walked towards the busy man; he wrapped his arms around him and laid his head on his shoulder. “They will love you, just as much as I do. You don’t have to worry.”

“I know, but I want to make a good first impression.” Magnus smiled at Alec knowingly. He wasn’t worried of what Alec’s family would think of him, he just wanted to show them how much it meant to him that he was meeting them. This was a big step for a relationship.

* * *

By the late afternoon, the couple had everything set up. There was a stack of games next to the coffee table, which displayed a glorious spread of cheese, crackers, bread, olives, fruit, and dips. There was wine in the fridge, and Pimms fruit prepared in the kitchen. The room was lit gently by candlelight and fairy lights, giving it a warm inviting glow. There were enough chairs for everyone, in fact it almost looked like Magnus was expecting more people than invited. Everything was perfect, and Magnus was proud of his set up.

Alec approached Magnus, he leaned in behind him and whispered seductively in his ear, “you know, we still have over an hour before they’re due to arrive…” His hands came up to hold Magnus’s hips gently, and he pressed himself against him.

Magnus smirked, turning around so they were face to face, forehead to forehead, hips to hips… “Oh really? What did you have in mind?” He returned the deep voice that Alec had used on him.

He watched Alec’s eyes darken at the dirty thoughts running through his mind. “Well, I need a shower, and I thought maybe you’d like to join me.” Alec had ducked his head to kiss below Magnus’s ear and along his jaw line. He smiled against his skin when he heard the hard swallow that Magnus took.

“You’re going to be the death of me Alexander,” Magnus breathed.

“Is that a yes?”

Instead of answering Alec verbally, he grabbed his hand dragged him towards the bathroom. Following with a chuckle, Alec began unbuttoning his shirt.

Turning on the shower for the water to begin heating up, Alec turned his attention to Magnus. He peppered kisses along the skin that was already exposed to him, following the open neckline of Magnus’s shirt down to his sternum.

Magnus moaned and ran his fingers through Alec’s hair. He could feel the heat radiating off of Alec and knew this was going to be a quick act of passion rather than a romantic gesture. He knew they needed this after the emotional days they’ve had. They needed this release.

Magnus reached forward and began unbuttoning Alec’s jeans. Alec growled at the contact as Magnus’s hand grazed against his building erection. Alec focussed on Magnus’s shirt, unbuttoning with deftly skilled fingers. He pushed the shirt off Magnus’s shoulders and let it fall to the floor in a pool of silk. Now there was more skin exposed for Alec to mark. He nipped and licked and kissed until Magnus broke out in goose bumps. His breath was quickening and he was moaning each time Alec found a sensitive area.

Magnus needed more, and began undoing his own tight trousers. He was feeling claustrophobic in them due to his growing bulge and needed to be free of the restrictive material. Alec moaned when he noticed his hardness, and hooked his fingers in the belt loops to pull the trousers down.  
Alec’s hands now focussed south of Magnus’s body. His teasing touches were driving Magnus crazy so pulled back completely. Alec looked up questioningly.

“You realise we are supposed to be in the shower right?” Magnus laughed through his heavy breathing as Alec blushed. He had become so involved in their passionate exchange that he had completely forgotten about the shower.

By now, the water was hot and the steam was filling the room. Magnus removed the rest of his clothes and Alec took this moment to drag his eyes down Magnus’s incredible body. His mouth was dry at the sight before him.

Magnus raised an eyebrow, feeling confident from Alec’s reaction. He stepped into the shower, hoping it would snap Alec out of his dazed lust and he’d follow him. Magnus was right of course; he heard a few scrambling noises as Alec shed the rest of his clothes and then felt the presence behind him.

Alec pressed himself against Magnus’s back. Without the barrier of clothes, the feeling was luxurious. Magnus shivered and let out a moan when he felt how aroused Alec was. He knew they wouldn’t last long. They were both desperate for relief. His own erection was throbbing at the feeling of Alec’s body against his and he leant back into it.

Moaning at the touch, Alec brought his hands around Magnus’s body and began stroking up and down his length. Magnus reached behind and mirrored Alec’s movements. They were so close, hot water running down their naked bodies as they brought each other closer to the edge.

Just when Magnus’s moans got a little louder and closer together, Alec let go. Magnus’s eyes opened in a flash at the loss of friction and he turned to question Alec when suddenly Alec was on his knees.

“I never got to return the favour,” Alec murmured irresistibly.

Magnus let his head fall back at those words. Alec really was out to kill him with sexual tension, he thought.

Suddenly Magnus was seeing stars as Alec took him in his mouth. Magnus braced himself against the wall as he felt his legs weaken.

“Oh fuck,” Magnus closed his eyes and surrendered himself to the overwhelming pleasure that Alec was bringing. Alec’s tongue circled around and flicked over Magnus, and he knew he was close.

“Alexander, oh my god, yes,” Magnus was reaching his peak and Alec could sense it coming. He started to move his hand along his own length, wanting them to come together.

Moaning whilst still holding Magnus in his mouth, Alec was also reaching climax. The moans sent vibrations through Magnus, which finally gave him complete euphoria.

He moaned loudly as he bucked into Alec’s mouth. Eyes tightly shut, he came hard and he rode out the orgasm for a longer time than he has had to for a while. Clearly Alec had a skill at this.

Alec swallowed Magnus’s load and continued to lick until he was clean. He looked up at Magnus with half-closed eyes as he came in his hand. Biting his lip, a groan escaped as Magnus watched the beautiful sight below him. He bent down and kissed Alec until his orgasm faded out. He carefully helped Alec to his feet, both unstable with shaky legs.

They kissed with so much passion that both of them were seeing stars now. Their tongues dancing together as a moan escaped Alec’s lips and entered Magnus’s.

The finally broke apart and leaned against each other as they allowed their breathing to return to normal. Their hands held each other and they stayed close like that for what felt like eternity.

Abruptly, Magnus jumped with a shout as the water turned cold on his back. Alec laughed and pulled him out of the water’s reach, “it appears we’ve been here too long”.

They got out and wrapped themselves in large bath towels. Alec checked the time on his phone and widened his eyes.

_Hey bro, we’re on our way – should be fifteen mins tops! Xxox_

“Oh shit!”

Magnus’s head snapped up, “What is it?”

“We need to move, NOW.”

* * *

They hurried to get dried and dressed, and as Alec had finished buttoning his dark blue shirt, the bell rang. He looked over his shoulder at Magnus who was half way through doing his makeup and shot Alec a panicked glance.

“It’s okay, I’ll let them in while you finish.”

Alec made his way to the door and took a deep breath. He opened the door wide to find Izzy, Jace, and two other people he didn’t know…

“Alec!” Izzy cried and she stepped forward to fling her arms around her brothers kneck, nearly knocking Alec backwards.

“Hey Iz, hey Jace” Alec said, slightly strangled by Izzy’s ‘hug’.

“I hope you don’t mind, but we thought considering you were introducing us to Magnus tonight we thought we could introduce you to our partners?” Jace said with an apologetic smile.

“It was my idea, I thought it would be fun to meet everyone together! That way no one is the “newbie”, you know?” Izzy rambled on and Alec smiled.

“Of course, the more the merrier,” a voice came from behind Alec and he turned around to admire his boyfriend’s glamorous look. He was wearing an incredible teal silk shirt with embroidery along the sleeves and collar, and tight black jeans that hugged his ass. Alec swallowed before Jace clearing his throat brought him out of his thoughts.

“Why do you _both_ have wet hair?” Jace said teasingly. He knew the answer of course; he just liked the idea of having something to finally tease Alec about.

“Shut up Jace, they’re happy, can’t you see?” Izzy had a massive grin on her face as she saw how Magnus approached Alec with an arm around his waist.

“How about you all come in, there’s plenty of room in the lounge,” Magnus suggested. He really did make a gracious host.

Izzy and Jace marvelled at his home, while they introduced their two dates. Izzy had brought her boyfriend of two months, Simon. He was slim, brunette, and wore a pair of specs that should make him seem like a total geek, but if anything they actually looked pretty cool.

Jace on the other hand, introduced a fiery red head with a beaming smile that he met two weeks ago. Her name was Clarissa, but she told everyone to call her Clary. She had enough confidence for both her and Simon combined, and Alec was a little wary of her character.

Nevertheless, Alec and Magnus welcomed the two strangers and soon they were all chatting and laughing like old friends. They drank through two bottles of wine pretty quickly, and with only one left in the fridge, Alec offered to pop to the store and get a few more. After all, they were only expecting two guests. Jace volunteered to go with him, and soon they were walking down the street to the corner shop.

Jace nudged Alec and grinned, “you seem so happy Alec,” he observed.

Alec blushed and looked down, “yeah I guess I am”.

“Is it serious? You and Magnus?”

Alec smiled, “I think it is Jace. I think we’re both in it for the long haul.”

“You know you’ll have to tell mum and dad eventually then? You can’t just announce it on your wedding day, you have to give them time to warm to the idea…”

Alec’s smile disappeared. He thought back to how Magnus’s dad had reacted to the news of a gay son. He wasn’t ready to find out how his own father would take the news.

“Yeah, I know, just drop it.” Alec quickly entered the store and headed to the wine section to end the conversation. Jace sighed and followed behind. He wasn’t going to push it tonight.

* * *

When they entered the apartment, Magnus looked up and noticed the change in Alec’s mood. He noticed that Alec and Jace were walking in silence, and decided to check on him. He got up with his empty wine glass and went to help Alec put the new bottles in the fridge. He stood by Alec’s side and used a low voice so he wouldn’t be heard by the others.

“Are you okay?”

Alec kept his focus on the bottles, “I’m fine”.

“Alexander,” Magnus held onto Alec’s wrist to stop him from moving away. Alec’s eyes met Magnus’s and he saw the concern Magnus was showing.

Alec breathed out and faintly smiled at Magnus, “I’m okay, I just had a bit of a talk with Jace. I’ll tell you about it later, I promise.” He leant down and kissed Magnus on the cheek, reassuring him that they were okay.

Magnus seemed to accept this and walked back with Alec to the group. He kept an eye on him though, just to be sure.

* * *

After a few tipsy board games and lots of laughter, Clary decided to announce the next game; “LET’S PLAY SPIN THE BOTTLE,” she shouted above their voices.

Alec frowned; why was she suddenly in charge? “What, are we back in high school all of a sudden?”

Izzy laughed, “oh come on big brother, lighten up for once!”

Alec glared at her, but realised he was vastly outnumbered. He was beginning to feel quite heavy headed from the wine, and couldn't be bothered to argue further. 

Clary cleared the table and laid down an empty wine bottle. There were quite a few laying around now. She grinned, looking up at our suspense-filled faces, before spinning it. The bottle stopped and Alec raised an eyebrow; the bottle was pointing to his sister.

Izzy laughed, and stood. She leant across the table as Clary did the same. They brought their lips together. Clary, full of bold moves, let her tongue slip into Izzy’s mouth and Izzy smiled as she returned the action. Alec glanced at Simon and Jace who were just watching with large eyes and opened mouths, completely entranced on the two girls making out in front of them. Alec rolled his eyes and leaned back in his seat. Magnus caught his eye and winked from across the table.

“Alright, alright, that’s long enough to watch my sister make out, thanks.” Alec grumbled. The girls parted lips and laughed. Clary winked at Alec as she wiped Izzy’s red lipstick off her own lips. Alec looked away. He wasn’t sure what to make of this girl yet.

Next it was Jace’s turn. The bottle landed on Simon whose eyes widened once again and he shook his head vigorously. “Nope, I’m not kissing a boy. No way,” Simon began to turn a brilliant shade of red. _Almost as red as Izzy’s lipstick Alec thought in amusement._

“Come on dude, it’s a game!” Jace leant forward and laughed at Simon’s horror.

He mustered up the courage and came forward just enough for a quick peck on the lips. Simon instantly began rubbing his lips in an attempt to rid him of the moment.

Magnus laughed at Simon’s reaction and shook his head; “I think it’s my turn now”.

The bottle landed on Clary and Alec froze. _Seriously? He was going to have to watch his boyfriend make out with a girl now?_

Magnus looked at Alec’s stance, and laid a hand on his leg; “it’s just a game Alexander, don’t worry.”

Clary moved round to sit on the table so she was opposite Magnus. She leant forward and put her hands around Magnus’s neck as their lips drew together. Magnus was obviously intending to kiss with closed lips, but Clary pushed her tongue against them and deepened the kiss. Alec watched as Magnus and Clary continued, and her hands ran through his hair. The rest of the group stopped laughing as they watched with shocked expressions. Jace began to look uncomfortable as he watched Clary making out with his brother’s bi boyfriend.

Having enough of this ridiculous game, Alec stood up and stormed out the room. He walked to the bedroom and locked the door behind him, wanting to be alone as he calmed the anger that was beginning to bubble within him.

He heard Jace shout; “Clary! That’s enough, what the hell?!”.

* * *

Jace shouted for the two to stop, and Magnus pulled back straightaway. It was like they had forgotten other people were around. His mind was fuzzy, and he looked around the group with a confused and worried look on his face. _Where was Alexander?_

“I think we’ve all had too much to drink. Why don’t we end the evening and call it a night?” Magnus quickly announced. His mind was full of worry for Alec. How could he have let himself get so carried away? That wasn’t like him. Or at least, it wasn’t now he had Alec. The alcohol and the atmosphere, it had reverted himself back to the ‘old Magnus’; the one who brought back random hook ups and would party in his club until dawn.

The others agreed and left promptly. Izzy looked back when she reached the front door and saw the look of guilt on Magnus’s face. She hoped they’d be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Were you expecting that...? 
> 
> Also, can you tell I'm not a big Clary fan?


	21. Day Drinking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec tries day drinking.

“Alexander? Please let me in.”

Alec looked up towards the door. He had heard everybody leave and knew Magnus was on his own. He walked over to the door as quietly as he could. Leaning against it, he could hear heavy breaths from Magnus.

“Please, Alec I made a mistake, please come out and talk to me,” Magnus begged.

Alec could hear the regret in his voice but right now Alec didn’t want to see him. He wasn’t angry anymore, that had passed. But he was upset. He felt like he’d been cheated on, whether it was a game or not. Magnus had put too much into that kiss, and with that Clary of all people. He knew there was something he didn’t like about her. Alec wanted to be the only one who knew how Magnus’s lips felt, and he wasn’t anymore. It hurt him to think that someone else had tasted them.

Tears leaked from his eyes and he shut them tightly, trying to keep them in.

“Please,” he spoke just above a whisper, “please just leave me alone”.

Magnus bowed his head in overwhelming sadness when he heard Alec’s broken voice. He leant his forehead against the door and shut his eyes. What had he done? They were in such a good place before this happened. Why did he have to go and ruin every good thing in his life?

“I’m sorry, Alec I’m so so sorry,” Magnus was in tears now, he cried through his apology, not caring if Alec could hear him. “Please, let me in, I just need to see you, I need to tell you how sorry I am. It meant nothing Alec, it was just part of a game! I love you, don’t let this ruin everything, please.”

Alec let himself slide down the door. He knew it had been part of a game, he knew that. But it still hurt to see him enjoy a kiss with someone else; with a girl. Alec knew eventually he could get over this, but right now he was hurting and he needed some time to be hurt. He needed some space.

He stood up and went to the ensuite bathroom. Collecting his toiletries, he put them in his rucksack with his phone charger and wallet. He walked towards the door with the bag on his shoulder and paused with his hand hovering above the door handle. He knew Magnus was still on the other side of the door so he summoned some courage and opened the door quickly.

Magnus, sitting on the floor now, looked up at Alec with tears in his eyes. He looked just as broken as Alec had, and Alec’s heart thudded when he saw his sadness._ I still need time_. He thought to himself.

Magnus scrambled to get up and held on to Alec’s hand as he tried to walk past.

“Alexander, _please_, where are you going?!” He sounded panicked now, thinking the worst.

“I can’t do this right now Magnus. I need some space,” Alec pulled his hand from Magnus’s grip and continued walking through the apartment without looking at him.

“Are you, - Are you leaving me?” Magnus’s voice cracked and waivered when he saw Alec’s backpack.

“No, no I just need some time. You hurt me tonight, and I just, I can’t, do this right now, I can’t pretend I’m okay with it.”

“Please just stay and we can talk this through, Alexander, running away isn’t gonna solve anything.” Magnus was terrified now that he was losing Alec for good.

“I’m not running, I just need space” Alec turned back to face him but couldn’t look him in the eye, “I’ll call you”.

With that said, Alec turned and left the apartment. He was going to go back to his place and think things through. His head was so full of thoughts he didn’t even notice his phone vibrating in his bag.

* * *

Magnus’s call went to voicemail. He stopped leaving voice messages after the first four. He knew he should let Alec calm down, but the thought of Alec being mad at him was too much to handle.

He was tired from the long day and the events of the night and with a heavy heart he headed for bed. Climbing in, still fully clothed, he noticed how empty the bed felt. It was cold and lonely without Alec by his side. Magnus had never felt more alone.

Darkness crept in as his eyes began to shut from the exhaustion. He spent the night dreaming of Alec, like a video montage of the last few months. How he hoped everything will be okay.

* * *

  
Alec woke up with an empty feeling in his stomach. He got dressed and walked to the kitchen where Izzy was buttering some burnt toast (she really is a terrible cook).

“Alec, what are you doing here?” She looked up in surprise, unaware that her brother had come back.

“I stayed here last night, just needed some space.” Alec tried to say this is an emotionless voice, hoping that he didn’t seem bothered. Izzy knew her brother too well, and knew there was something up.

“Is this about the Clary incident?” Izzy raised an eyebrow.

Alec nodded, walking to the fridge and finding a beer.

Izzy sighed, “Alec it’s 9:30, come on”.

But Alec just shot her a look in return that told her to back off. Izzy sighed and sat down on the chair opposite from Alec. She began eating her toast as Alec sipped his emotion-numbing beverage.

“Where did Jace find such a bitch?”

Izzy looked up from her toast and snorted a short laugh. “It doesn’t matter, after last night Jace broke up with her anyway.”

Alec laughed a little at first, but then stopped and his smile dropped; “do you think I should do that with Magnus?”. He hadn’t even thought about going that far, but hearing that Jace had broken up with Clary for the same incident, he began questioning whether he was just too weak.

“No! Alec don’t you dare! I know Magnus made a mistake, but I’ve never seen you so happy. Please, at least hear him out before you make a terrible decision that you can’t take back!”

Alec slumped back in the chair and thought for a while, his stare had faded out.

“I guess you’re right. I just need a bit of time to think.” He stood up and went to his room with his beer.

Alec put on a leather jacket over his black t-shirt and dark blue skinny jeans. He shoved his feet into his black combat boots and then headed for the door, shouting to Izzy that he was going ‘out’.

Izzy didn’t know where he was going, but she wasn’t too worried – after a drunken one night stand that she had had a year or so ago, Alec had insisted on using the “Find Friends” app. She knew that if anything were to happen, she’d be able to track him down.

* * *

Alec ordered his fourth pint and sat at the bar staring into space. He was never one for day drinking, but he needed to numb the ache of missing Magnus. He’d never felt so weak over a guy before, he felt like he would see Magnus’s face and instantly forgive and forget. He wanted to be stronger than that, and he thought if he could hold onto his self-respect for just a day or two longer he’d at least appear stronger.

There weren’t many other people in the bar he’d chosen; just a few lonely strangers sitting with a pint or a coffee. It looked like he wasn’t the only one who had a reason to need a drink so early. He glanced around at the lonesome lot and noticed one was staring back. His eyes widened slightly and he raised his glass a little as if to salute a ‘hello’.

The guy took this as a hint to come over, and Alec suddenly wished he’d just ignored him instead. He reached Alec and took a seat next to him with a glancing smile.

“Can I buy you a drink?” He asked Alec.

“I uh, I have a boyfriend,” Alec began to say, “I mean, thank you but I have a boyfriend”. _Or at least I think I do…_

The guy grinned and looked at Alec with a raised eyebrow, “thanks for the update, but I actually asked if you’d like a drink, not a boyfriend”. He winked at Alec with a humorous glint in his eye.

Alec blushed and looked down at his own pint. He had just assumed this guy wanted to flirt.

“I’m sorry, that was so arrogant of me.” He looked up at the guy next to him, “I’m Alec”.

“Steve,” the guy replied and held out his hand. “Steve Underhill.”

Alec shook his hand and accepted the offer for the drink. Steve asked Alec what had him sitting in a bar all alone, and Alec just replied with “relationship stuff”.

Steve hummed as if to say “I know all about that”. He offered a listening ear to Alec who at first politely declined but the more he drank, the more he wanted someone to hear his story and tell him that he was being an idiot.

They continued to talk for the next couple of hours, about their families, jobs, and hobbies. It turned out that Steve was an owner of a gym, and Alec found something to relate to as he told Steve about his defence classes that he taught.

Getting on so well, Steve ordered a round of shots and proposed a toast; “to making new friends” he said whilst holding his shot glass towards Alec.

Alec grinned, he clinked his own against Steve’s glass and downed the shot in one gulp. Screwing up his face as the liquid burned down his throat, he relished the feel of that warmth in his stomach. He ordered them two more…

* * *

Magnus had been calling Alec for most of the day now. He had woken up and was disappointed to see that Alec hadn’t come back yet. He wasn’t sure where Alec had gone, and only hoped that he was safe. Magnus decided to phone Isabelle instead, hoping that she was with him and would put Alec on the phone.

Izzy answered to a worried Magnus, she had assumed that Alec would’ve gone back to Magnus’s by now as he had left over eight hours ago and hadn’t returned. This now had them both worried. Where was Alec, and why wasn’t he answering the phone?

Izzy hung up on Magnus, promising him that she would look for him. She used the Find Friends app to trace Alec to a bar that was close to their place. Grabbing a jacket, she walked to the building and headed inside. It was much busier now, being early evening, there were lots of people socialising and drinking. Izzy’s eyes roamed around the crowds as she tried to pick out her brother’s messy black hair. She walked further into the bar, knowing that he must be here somewhere because of the app.

She saw two men sitting at the bar, they were in close proximity of each other and seemed pretty wasted. She sighed in disappointment when she realised it was Alec. She’d only hoped he hadn’t done anything his sober mind would regret. She headed over to the two laughing lads and announced herself by clearing her throat.

“Alec, what are you doing here?”

“Izzy!!! Oh my god, Steve, this is Izzy my baby sister! She was such a cute baby, you would’ve loved her seriously.” Alec slurred his words as he gushed over his sister to the stranger.

Izzy frowned. His brother was never drunk, how long had he been here to get this wasted? She grabbed his hand and pulled him up from his stool.

“Alec, you need to come home, Magnus has been calling you all day.”

Alec wrenched his hand from her grip, “Magnus can fucking wait Izzy, I’m talking to my new friend.” He sat back down next to Steve, who’d put his arm around his shoulders. Izzy glared at this ‘new friend’, “Well, _Steve_, Alec needs to go”.

Steve looked at Alec and laughed, “it’s okay, you’ve got my number… Call me,” he winked and swaggered away.

“Alec what the hell!? This isn’t like you at all, just come home,” Izzy was annoyed at Alec now, he was behaving like a stupid teenager.  
Alec stormed out of the bar, glaring as he walked past Izzy. He was furious she had ruined his night; he was having so much fun before she interrupted. But at least he had given Steve his number so they could hang out again. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and before he even looked at the caller ID, he answered it; “Steve?”.

“Alec, I –, wait Steve? Who’s Steve? Alec where are you?”

Alec hummed, “Magnus, hi”.

Magnus paused, and Alec looked at his phone assuming he’d hung up. “Alec are you drunk?”

Alec frowned, _how the hell could he tell from those few words?!_ “Nooo, I’m as sober as can be.”

Magnus was about to speak again but then the line went dead. Izzy had grabbed Alec’s phone and hung up as quickly as she could. There was no way she was gonna let Alec say something he’d later regret.

“Izzy, what the hell?!” Alec shouted, once again angry with Izzy.

“Alec, home. Now.”

She marched them home without another word. Oh how Alec was going to feel stupid in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my favourite chapter, but necessary for the next events!


	22. Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus has a visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a little longer for another update; I was a bit discouraged from writing as I had a few nasty comments about the latest chapters and it made me feel rubbish

Magnus had fallen asleep while staring at the screen of his phone, waiting for Alec to call back. He wasn’t sure how he felt knowing Alec had been drunk whilst angry at Magnus, things like that never had good intentions. His stomach knotted as his eyes fell shut and he began to dream of Alec getting drunk in a bar with guys all over him. He wasn’t stupid, he knew how attractive Alec was, and he knew how much attention he could get from other guys if he wanted it.

Magnus woke the next morning after a restless night of tossing and turning. He hated not having Alec in bed with him, and he hated not knowing if Alec was going to wake up in his own bed.

With all this doubt building in Magnus’s mind, he got dressed and grabbed his jacket and decided to walk to Alec’s place. Maybe if he could just speak to Alec then they could sort things out and it would be like none of this ever happened. Maybe he could bring Alec home.

Magnus headed to the front door and opened it only to stop abruptly as he realised someone was leaning against the doorway. His eyes followed from the black tatty boots, up to the man’s face, before Magnus gasped.

“Heyyy Maggie,” the man sneered, “long time no see”.

Magnus’s face visibly paled and he tried to retreat backwards and shut the door to prevent any more interaction with him. But the man held his hand out and forcefully pushed the door back open.

  
“That’s not a nice welcome, is it Maggie? After all this time.”

“What are you doing here?” Magnus’s voice was so small it was almost a whisper.

“You know why Maggie, I need your money. You owe me that at least after leaving me to rot for all these years.”

Magnus could here the underlying anger in his voice. His legs shook as he tried to stand his ground, not letting him into the apartment.

“I don’t owe you anything. You ruined my life.” Magnus tried to sound strong; he was an adult now, not a little kid cowering below.

“I ruined _your_ life?! _I’m_ the one that got put in jail, _you_ ruined _my_ life you ungrateful little brat.” It was like the switch in his head had been flipped and his anger had boiled to the top. He pushed his way through the entrance of Magnus’s apartment and grabbed his collar. “How dare you talk to me like that, I’m your father you disgusting excuse for a man!” His face was close to Magnus’s now, Magnus could smell the beer and stale fags coming from his lips.

It was like Magnus was fourteen again, trembling in the rough hold that his father had grabbed him in. He was being pulled up towards him and Magnus’s feet were barely on the ground. Magnus grabbed at his fathers wrists and tried to loosen the grip, only to be thrown backwards against the hard wooden floor.

Magnus fell on his back, his head flung against the floor. He groaned at the pain that shot through him on impact and tried to sit up against his elbows. His father was walking towards him and crouched down next to his head.

“Now, are you going to help me willingly like a good little boy?” He asked menacingly.

Magnus hated him with every inch of his body, but he knew he wasn’t strong enough to fight back. His ribs were still tender from the mugging, and although the rest of him was healed, he didn’t have the fighting skills to defend himself against his father. It seemed that prison had just given him more strength, he had more muscles and seemed even broader than when Magnus was a kid.

Too intimidated to stand up to him, Magnus nodded his head whilst looking down at the floor. All the memories of his childhood came rushing back and he realised how alone he felt again. If only he hadn’t been so stupid as to let Alec go.

* * *

Asmodeus, Magnus’s father, left soon after their altercation and Magnus sank down against the wall, holding his heads in his hands. He had no idea how his father found out where he lived, and he no longer felt safe knowing Asmodeus is free to roam where he pleases.

Right now, Magnus needs Alec. He takes his phone out from his pocket, hands shaking. He calls Alec and looks at his caller ID photo of Alec’s grinning face. All he wants right now is Alec’s arms around him, telling him he’ll be okay. He just hopes Alec will pick up.

The phone rings for what feels like an eternity, and just when Magnus think it’s going to go to voicemail, he hears the sound of Alec picking up. “Hello?”

* * *

Alec wakes up to his phone buzzing on the bedside table. He felt revolting, his head was pounding and as he sat up to look at his phone a wave of nausea hit him. He groaned, knowing full well that he’d brought it on himself.

He looked at Magnus’s caller ID and debated letting it ring out. He wasn’t sure if he could bear the heartbreak whilst still in this delicate state. His mind went back to the night before, and he remembered Magnus had called him while he was drunk. He couldn’t remember the conversation, or how long they’d spoken for, but he hoped it hadn’t turned into an argument.

He sighed and accepted the call, bringing it to his ear. “Hello?”

There was a gap of silence for a few moments and Alec strained to hear whether Magnus was there or whether it was a pocket dial. His heart plummeted when he heard Magnus sniff.

Was Magnus crying?

Alec wanted to hug him over the phone, but instead he took a deep breath and tried to coax Magnus to talk.

“Magnus? Are you okay?”

“Alexander, I know you hate me right now, but – I really need you.” Magnus’s voice broke in the middle of his sentence and Alec knew there was more going on than their little tiff. This sounded like Magnus was in pieces.

“Are you at yours?” Alec asked, already getting out of bed and trying hard to repress the need to throw up.

Magnus nodded, and then realised Alec couldn’t see that, “yeah,” he whispered.

“I’m coming.”

* * *

Magnus held onto the phone even after Alec had hung up. He was still sat against the wall, the front door was still unlocked, and he was still in his jacket from when he had intended to go out.

He felt lost, he couldn’t get up or move. He just stayed in his tight ball, waiting for Alec to come and protect him from the world. He needed his Alexander.

* * *

Alec arrived at Magnus’s block and took the stairs two at a time. He could feel in his gut that something was wrong. He wanted to get to Magnus as quickly as humanly possible. He went to knock on the door before realising it was unlocked and the latch had not quite closed. Alec pushed the door slowly, unsure of what he’d find.

He edged into the apartment and immediately saw Magnus sat against the wall in the hallway. He was sat with his arms tightly wrapped around his knees, head burrowed into them, and rocking back and forth crying.

Alec’s heart pounded seeing Magnus like this; what could’ve caused such a break down?

Rushing over to his side, he realised Magnus hadn’t even acknowledged his entry. Alec crouched down alongside Magnus and placed his hand on his shoulder, alerting him to his presence. Magnus’s head shot up, eyes wildly looking around before settling on Alec’s concerned face. Finally knowing he was safe, Magnus let his emotions run free, bursting into tears and reaching for Alec’s body.

Alec drew him into a protective hug and let Magnus cry out everything he was feeling. He breathed in Magnus’s scent as he kissed the top of his head and murmured reassurance. They stayed in the embrace for almost half an hour before Magnus finally had calmed down. He was just sniffing now, empty of tears, and relieved that he wasn’t alone in the apartment any more.

Alec finally managed to encourage Magnus to sit on the sofa with him. Trembling as he walked, Alec guided him to the lounge and wrapped him in a fluffy blanket after taking off the jacket. He asked Magnus what happened to make him so upset, and Alec felt him cling onto him again as if remembering the fear.

“He found me, I don’t know how he knew where I lived, but he knows. He came in, he pushed in, and it was like I was a kid again,” Magnus stared into the distance with tears in his eyes.

Alec didn’t need clarification on who had done this; he put the pieces together and knew it was his father that Magnus was talking about. He felt angry that he’d not been here to protect Magnus, and mentally kicked himself.

“Mags, I’m so sorry I wasn’t here. It’s okay now though, he cant hurt you.” Alec suddenly thought; “Magnus, did he hurt you?!”.

Magnus shook his head, “nothing I can’t handle”.

To Alec, this wasn’t a good enough answer, “what did he do Mags?”.

“He just held me up by the shirt and threw me against the ground.” Magnus replied in a small voice, but still tried to add a flair of casualness.

“He did what?!” Alec instantly stood up and inspected Magnus’s back and head. He saw a large bump had formed on the back of Magnus’s head, and immediately went to the fridge for an ice pack.

“He won’t get away with this Mags, he won’t.”


	23. Fear, Comfort, Help?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec wants to help, but is it the help Magnus needs?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god guys, I'm so sorry for how long it's been! I've had a completely crazy month (so crazy in fact that it's taken me three different sit-downs for me to write this note!) 
> 
> I've just moved back to my hometown and it's meant a lot of packing, planning, driving! I'm still in the middle of unpacking and sorting everything out, and I've also got a puppy! She's four months old, and requires so much attention and care, including three walks a day at the moment! With this, looking for a teaching job, joining a gym, meeting with old fiends, and trying to be there for my family who are struggling at the moment, I'm being stretched a little thin, so I will be a lot slower on the updates for the time being - until I'm properly sorted out! 
> 
> Thank you so much for being so patient, this chapter is a little short as puppy has been demanding attention instead of my laptop! Thank you for all the hits and kudos's so far, I love you!

As the days went by, Magnus grew paranoid waiting to hear more from Asmodeus. He hadn’t left the flat in four days now, and kept the curtains closed and the door locked shut. Alec was worried for his love; seeing him so far from his usual self. In the morning of the fifth day, Magnus flinched as they heard a car pull up outside and Alec had finally had enough.

“Magnus, this is ridiculous! You can’t lock yourself away for the rest of your life! It should be him that’s locked up. We’re going to the cops.” Alec stood up and crossed his arms.

“Alexander, please. The cops aren’t going to be able to do anything; they don’t know where he is.” Magnus was curled up on the sofa with a blanket swamping his body.

“That’s kind of their job Magnus,” Alec replied sarcastically, with a slight eye roll.

Magnus caught the eye roll and snapped; “you don’t get it Alec, and if you’re so fed up of me then feel free to leave!” He then proceeded to stomp out of the room and towards the bedroom feeling furious that Alec couldn’t understand his fear._ Does he really think it’s that easy to stand up to Asmodeus? He has no idea how terrifying and dangerous that man could be._

Alec sighed and closed his eyes. He wanted to follow Magnus and comfort him, but how could he comfort and protect his boyfriend from this supposed monster? Surely the best bet is to go to the police.

Alec grabbed his coat and proceeded to follow out his original plan.

* * *

Alec returned back to Magnus’s apartment to find Magnus sobbing on the bed. Not knowing what had happened, he rushed over to the side of the bed and grabbed Magnus’s arms, pulling him into a protective hug.

“Magnus, what happened? What’s wrong? Was it him, did he come back?”

Magnus shook his head but was too hysterical to respond. He held onto Alec with all his might, clutching his shirt as if he was afraid to let go. Alec shushed him reassuringly and stroked the back of his head while his other arm wrapped tightly around his body, trying to calm him down.

“I- I thought- “ Magnus tried to explain through his sobs, “I thought you’d gone”.

Alec closed his eyes and let his shoulders sag. How stupid of him, to leave after their little disagreement this morning without explaining where he’d gone.

“Oh Mags, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. I hadn’t left you like that; I didn’t mean to make you feel like that. Baby, please, I’m so sorry.”

Magnus looked up at him with confusion written across his face, “then where were you?”

Alec swallowed, “I uh, I went to the police station and told them about Asmodeus”.

Magnus sat up now and pushed Alec’s body away, “Why!? Why would you do that?! Even after I told you not to! How could you?”

“Magnus, please! Why is going to the cops such a bad thing? They can protect you, they can look for Asmodeus and put him away again.”

A tear fell slowly down Magnus’s cheek, “you don’t understand Alexander, if he finds out we went to the cops then I’m dead.”

With those words still hanging in the air, Magnus slumped against Alec’s body with the look of defeat. Alec hadn’t understood before, but now it was sinking in. This man, this murderer was going to look for payback if he finds out they’d gone against him. A shiver trailed through Alec’s spine as he thought through his decision, had it been a bad idea after all?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you think the police will help?


End file.
